Legends of the Land
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: As a new enemies terrorize the town, the mermaid princesses step in to stop them, but they soon find that the new enemies are too strong for their songs. Now they must search for a race that is even a legend among mermaids, the lost fairies. RihitoXOC R
1. Hana to Chou no Serenade

**So I probably should not have tried to post this, but I am in Mermaid Melody mode and want to write this so bad. I hope you all like it! And join me in the fun of When the Ocs take over, which my new OCs will be soon joining.**

She was flying, flying farther and farther away from her home. Farther away from the secluded lake in the middle of a forest.

"Run Princess!" a woman with navy hair down to her shoulders called out to her as she flew by. The woman was battling with the flames that were destroying the forest. "Get away from here Princess Mizume!"

Mizume was torn. She wanted to stay and help her people fight the destruction that was coming to their land, but she also knew that her safety was their highest priority. She continued to fly threw the forest and away from the crumbling castle that sat in the middle of the untouched lake that was the home of the water fairies. She flew until she was on the edge of the nearest human town, where she knew she was safe from any magical harm.

She closed her eyes and felt herself grow from her two feet tall self to her human sized self. Her cropped blue hair grew to be shoulder length and her sky blue eyes darkened to be a normal shade of blue. Her thin, but beautiful wings disappeared and her short blue and white dress turned into white shorts and a blue top. She decided to keep the blue flats that were common in the water fairy community.

After she finished transforming herself, she walked into the town. The town was full of bustling people going from store to store. Eventually, she came to a small park. As she walked through the park, she saw a small crying girl. Mizume walked up to the girl and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. The little girl looked up at her with greyish-brown eyes.

"I lost my onii-chan," the little girl cried.

"I'm sure he's searching for you," Mizume said sweetly. "How about we wait for him on that bench?"

The small girl nodded and Mizume led her to the bench that sat by a fountain.

"I'm Mizume. What's your name?" Mizume asked, smiling down at the small girl that sat next to her.

"Mi-Mikaru," the little girl said as she sniffed back some tears.

"Well, Mikaru, how about I help make you happy while we wait for your brother?" Mizume suggested to the small girl.

"How will you do that?" Mikaru asked her, her tears stopping.

"I'm going to sing you a song my mother always sang me when I was sad. It's called the Serenade of Flowers and Butterflies," Mizume told her before she took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku****  
****Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji**

**Kono yo no subete o watashi ni kuretara****  
****Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en**

**Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai**

**Kagen no tsuki o tategoto ni shite kanadeyou****  
****Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togi sumasu**

**Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo****  
****Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou**

**Hi ra ri Fu wa ri odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira****  
****Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete o wasurete odore!**

**Isso ikinone o tomete ageyou ka..****  
****Zutto utsukushii sugata no mama**

**Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo****  
****Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou****Kin to gin no hane mau****  
****Hitoyo no yume no utakata yo****  
****Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai****  
**  
By the time Mizume finished, Mikaru was smiling at her with a broad smile.

"Wah! That was so pretty Mizume-chan!" Mikaru said as she stood up on the bench.

"Mikaru!" a male voice called out as a man ran towards them. Both girls turned towards the man. He had deep silver hair and eyes.

"Onii-chan!" Mikaru called out and jumped down from the bench so she could run to her brother. The two embraced happily.

"Onii-chan, you have to meet Mizume-chan!" Mikaru said eagerly, turning in her brother's arms towards the bench. The small girl's face fell when she saw that the bench was empty.

"Who is Mizume-chan?" the man chuckled as he began to carry his little sister home.

"She's a nice lady who sang to me while we waited for you," Mikaru said happily. "She sang to me a song called the Serenade of Flowers and Butterflies and it made me want to dance!"

"It did?" Rihito asked, smiling slightly at his sister's expression.

"It was like Lucia-chan's songs!" the girl said. "It made me really happy!"

"Really?" Rihito asked. 'It couldn't be another mermaid, could it?'

"Hey Onii-chan, were you listening?" Mikaru said, her cheeks puffing up in a pout.

"I'm sorry Mikaru," Rihito quickly apologized. "I was just thinking it was about time we went to visit Lucia again."

"Really Onii-chan?" Mikaru said excitedly. Rihito nodded. He carried Mikaru all the way to the Pearl Piari.

"Hello!" he called out as he entered the building.

"Hello," a voice came from around the corner. A brunette girl came from around the corner and smiled. "Hello Rihito-san, Mikaru-chan."

"Lucia-chan!" Mikaru called as Rihito put her down. As soon as she was on her feet, Mikaru ran forward to hug Lucia.

"Lucia," Rihito said, bringing the young girl's attention to him. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they are all in the dining room," Lucia said, leading the way into the spacious room. As the three of them entered, Rihito could see that Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira, Taki, and Nikora sitting around a table.

"Rihito-san, why are you here?" Kaito asked when he spotted the older man.

"Mikaru, why don't you go play with Hippo in the back yard?" Rihito suggested once her spotted the blue penguin at the door. Mikaru nodded and quickly followed the penguin outside. Rihito made sure she left before he turned back to the others in the room. "Is there another mermaid princess?"

"What?" Hanon, Rina, and Lucia asked, all of them standing from their seats.

"Why do you ask, Rihito-san?" Nikora asked him quickly.

"Mikaru met a girl in the park that she said sang like Lucia," Rihito explained.

"That isn't possible," Hanon said.

"There are only seven mermaid princesses," Rina said.

"Girls, we need to hear the full story," Nikora said to quiet the girls. "Did you see the girl?"

"No, I didn't," Rihito sighed, sitting in a chair that Seira brought for him. "All I know is that she helped cheer Mikaru up when we were separated at the park."

"The park?" Taki questioned. Everyone turned towards the old woman. "Do you know the song that Mikaru was sung?"

"Mikaru said it was called the Serenade of Flowers and Butterflies," Rihito told her. "Why? Do you know something about her?"

"Flowers and Butterflies? I never thought one would come out of their forests," Taki murmured. She looked up at everyone with a slight smile on her face. "I think we have a fairy to go search for."

"A fairy?" Lucia, Hanon, and Seira all cried in shock.

"Taki-san, fairies are only legends, even to mermaids," Nikora said with a soft laugh.

"Ah, then explain why there is someone who sings like a mermaid, but couldn't possibly be a mermaid," Taki countered.

"Rihito-san did say he didn't see who it was that was singing to Mikaru-chan," Kaito said.

"Everyone!" Hippo cried as he burst back into the room. "Come quick!"

"Hippo what's wrong?" Lucia asked as everyone followed Hippo back outside and down the steps. They reached the edge of the ocean to see Momo crying to them.

"Momo-chan told me that there is someone starting fires out in the ocean," Hippo explained quickly. The four mermaid princesses looked at each other and nodded. The four girls dove into the ocean to follow Momo to the fire. To their surprise, Momo led them down towards the ocean's floor. At the bottom, they found a man wearing all red. His hair was flowing in the water as if it was a flame and his pants and muscle shirt were tight on his body.

"Is someone here to interrupt my fun?" the man turned as they approached.

"Please stop what you are doing to the ocean," Lucia requested of the man. The man seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I won't stop until I get my hands on the Princesses' rings," the man stated with a wink. "If you can bring them to me, then I'll stop."

"We don't know what you are talking about," Hanon told him unhappily.

"Then I guess you will just have to succumb to my flames of passion," the man said sending flames towards the mermaid princesses. The flames circled around the four mermaids and began to shrink. "Ah, I believe a song is in order to allow the flames to truly dance."

**Ai no honoo ga odotte iru  
Watashi-tachi no tame no kō o kakunin shimasu  
Kore ni sotte odoru honoo'  
MERODī**

**Honoo no jōnetsu  
Yakedo ga takakute,  
Wairudo o seichō shite seikyū o umu  
Sore ga chūshin de moeru made**

The flames grew wild at the man's voice and began to enclose the mermaid princess' in a bubble of flames.

**Watashi ni kudasai.  
Anata no jōnetsu ga TRUE no baai  
Watashi-tachi wa hikitsugu  
Sekai wa anata ga shitte ita**

**Honoo no jōnetsu  
Yakedo ga takakute,  
Wairudo o seichō shite seikyū o umu  
Sore ga chūshin de moeru made**

**Ima de nemuru osoroshii  
No jōnetsu nenshō  
Kanzen muen  
Honoo' merodi**

**Honoo no jōnetsu**  
**Yakedo ga takakute,**  
**Wairudo o seichō shite seikyū o umu**  
**Sore ga chūshin de moeru made!**

The music began to affect the mermaid princesses as it reached past the flames and met their ears. The four girls started to wither as the man continued his song.

**Node, neru  
Netsu no jōnetsu de  
Koko de zōo  
Amai ni naru koto ga dekimasu**

Slowly, the four mermaid princesses began to fall unconscious to the man's song. Suddenly there was a bright light and the flames were washed away from the mermaids.

"Who the hell-?" the man roared as his song was interrupted. He turned towards the light to see a woman with a blue mini-dress on. She had cropped blue hair and sky blue eyes. She had on thin stilettos and wore gloves that only went a few inches up her arms.

"Aqua Drop Voice!" the woman called as a mike appeared in her hands. The woman glowed a soft blue as she brought the mike up to her mouth.

**Mizu wa, moshi kore ga yumedatta, to yonde iru  
Bakku-jin nigeru motarasu  
Ai to jinsei kara. . .  
Kono merodī**

The woman sang as the ocean swirled around her.

**Seikatsu uzu no mizu to yure  
Watashi ni oshiete iru yō  
Chien shinaide kudasai  
Kono aijō no pasu kara**

The woman's voice slowly begins to wake the mermaid princesses. As they open their eyes, they see the man cringing as the woman continues to sing.

**Mizu wa, moshi kore ga yumedatta, to yonde iru  
Bakku-jin nigeru motarasu  
Ai to jinsei kara. . .  
Kono merodī**

**Sutorīmu ni mizu ni shitagatte kudasai**  
**Tochi e no bōken**  
**Anata no sōzō no**  
**Anata wa hontō no ai**

**Mizu wa, moshi kore ga yumedatta, to yonde iru**  
**Bakku-jin nigeru motarasu**  
**Ai to jinsei kara. . .**  
**Kono merodī**

**Modotte mizu no haji ni kite**  
**Sorera to issho ni oyogu**  
**Hito seiyaku o totta**  
**Sunde irushi, tōsha no uta wotsūjite daisuki**!

"I will be back for that ring!" the man cried out as he disappeared in a burst of flames. The mermaid princesses stared at the blue woman in shock. Was Rihito right? Was there another mermaid princess that they didn't know about?

Before they could question the woman, she turned on her heel and swam away faster than any of the four mermaids knew was possible.

The four mermaid princesses swam back to the surface and founr Kaito still waiting at the shore for them.

"What happened?" he asked as the four turned back into humans and walked up to him.

"There's a new enemy," Rina nearly growled at the thought of their peace being interrupted.

"He was able to start fires under the water," Lucia told him as she took his hand.

"His song was scary," Seira whimpered. "It was about fire and hatred."

The four princesses and Kaito walked back into the Pearl Piari to find Rihito and Mikaru gone, but both Nagisa and Masahiro were waiting in for them. The four quickly told Nikora, Kaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, and Taki of what happened in the ocean.

"What was surprising is that he didn't want us," Hanon said as the other princesses nodded their agreement. They were all sitting in the dining room by that time.

"What did he want?" Nikora asked.

"Something about some rings," Lucia said, her face scrunching up as she tried to remember what their enemy had said.

"The Princesses' rings," Rina said softly.

"The rings of legend," Taki sighed sadly. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean Taki-san?" Nikora asked.

"There is a legend about the six Fairy Princesses," Taki began.

"Like the legend of the seven Mermaid Princesses," Nagisa said. Hanon glared at her boyfriend as soon as he finished his outburst.

"They only slightly resemble each other," Taki said. "The legend of the six Fairy Princesses is an old legend that hasn't been told in many years."

"Please tell us Taki-san," Lucia and Seira said eagerly.

"It is said that fairies used to crowd the Earth, helping people of all races," Taki began. "They were generous beings. All of them loved to help in whatever way they could. Until one day when humans turned on them. Humans destroyed their homes and forests until there was nothing left of their world but rubble. You see, humans were jealous of the fairies, of their ability to fly and their ability to control the elements."

"What do you mean control the elements?" Masahiro asked, clutching onto Rina's hand as if Taki's words would affect the girl next to him.

"It is said that there are six types of fairies, one for each element," Taki told them. "Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light, and Dark. And the fairies could control whichever element they belonged to. Now, after the humans destroyed their homes, the six Fairy Princesses, the six strongest fairies, sealed away lands for them to live. No other creature can go near their lands. It is said that the six Fairy Princesses kept the peace of their lands and protected their realms just like our Mermaid Princesses do with the oceans."

"That doesn't explain the rings," Hanon said, getting slightly bored at the long legend.

"I'm getting there," Taki snapped back at Hanon. She then took a calming breath and continued. "The six Fairy Princesses used up all of their power to seal the lands away from the humans. So they each created a stone to pass on to the next Fairy Princess that would help them have the power to keep peace within their lands."

"Like our pearls," Lucia said, excited that mermaids and fairies were not too different.

"Yes, but instead of creating a necklace to pass down, they created the six rings," Taki explained to them. "Over time, no one ever saw the fairies. None came out from their lands and no one knew where they had sealed themselves away, so they drifted into legend for both the human world and the mermaid world."

"I want to see a fairy!" Seira cried cheerfully.

"I'm afraid that if you do, that would mean terrible things are to come," Taki warned.

"But what if that woman we saw was a Fairy Princess?" Lucia asked.

"Then our world is in grave trouble," Taki said. Each of the three couples looked at each other grimly.

"But the fairies are only a legend, so why worry?" Nikora said quickly, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, they are only in our legends," Taki said, a small smile coming to her as well. The teens all looked at each other. Without a word, they all stood and headed for the beach.

"They have to be real if they are a legend," Nagisa said, his hands behind his head as the seven teens walked along the beach.

"But there is no way they can exist if no one has seen them in so many years," Hanon countered her boyfriend.

"Humans thought that mermaids were only legends, but here you are in front of our eyes," Masahiro said logically.

"I agree," Kaito said. "If even mermaids know about them, then why could they not be real?"

"Hold on," Rina said as she halted about midway along the beach. Everyone else stopped and looked at her. She was listening intently for something. "Lucia, Hanon, Seira, do you hear that?"

The other three mermaids listened to the sounds of the beach until they heard what Rina was hearing too. In the far distance, they heard the voice of the woman who had saved them. The four took off towards the voice with the three boys quickly following them. The closer they got to the cliff not too far down the beach, the clearer the song got.

**Sutorīmu ni mizu ni shitagatte kudasai** **Tochi e no bōken** **Anata no sōzō no** **Anata wa hontō no ai**

The four mermaids and three boys ran up the hill to the edge of the cliff.

**Mizu wa, moshi kore ga yumedatta, to yonde iru** **Bakku-jin nigeru motarasu** **Ai to jinsei kara. . .** **Kono merodī**

They neared the edge of the cliff and was able to see a girl with sitting on the edge of a ridge just below them. She had dark blue hair and was wearing white shorts and a blue top, much like what Hanon normally wore.

**Modotte mizu no haji ni kite** **Sorera to issho ni oyogu** **Hito seiyaku o totta** **Sunde irushi, tōsha no uta wotsūjite daisuki**!

"Hey!" Lucia called down as the girl finished singing. The girl looked up with a shocked expression. "Can we talk?"

"Why?" the girl's voice came up to them.

"What's your name?" Hanon called down.

"Mizume," the girl answered hesitantly. "What's yours?"

"I'm Lucia, and these are my friends Hanon, Rina, Seira, Kaito, Hamasaki-kun, and Nagisa-kun!" Lucia called down.

"Will you come up here so we can talk?" Masahiro called down to the girl. The girl thought for a moment before she nodded. She began to climb up the rocks towards them. When she finally made it to them, they were able to see that she was much older than her size let on.

"Why did you want to talk?" Mizume asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

"We have heard the song you were singing before," Rina quickly said. "And we were wondering where we can find a copy to listen to?"

"It's impossible to find a copy," Mizume told her. "Only my. . . family knows that song and they don't live anywhere near here."

"Ano. . ." Lucia looked at her friends for a brief moment before she blurted out her question. "Are you a fairy?"

"A wh-what?" Mizume stammered, trying to hide her nervousness with a giggle.

"A fairy. You know with wings and stuff," Nagisa said earning a laugh out of the girl.

"I thought fairies were supposed to be tiny," Mizume said with another nervous giggle.

"We've been shocked before," Nagisa muttered causing Mizume to look at him like he was weird.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Rina saw an opening to possibly get the truth.

"We've met some mermaids before," she said. Mizume gave her a shocked expression.

"They were really nice and could sing really well," Hanon said, catching on to her friend's act. Mizume turned away from them.

"It couldn't be. . ." she murmured to herself. She turned back to them and started to really look at each of the girl's faces. The four mermaids were shocked, but let her look at them. Mizume stepped back with a slight smile. "You're those mermaids that I saved earlier."

The four mermaids nodded slightly, all of them nervous to have someone new learn their secret.

"Then I guess it is okay for you to know," Mizume said with a soft smile towards the girls. "I am the Aqua Fairy Princess."

"Wow," Lucia said in wonder.

"Just like the legend," Seira said in awe.

"Why are you shocked?" Mizume asked, the smile on her face falling slightly. "You are each mermaid princesses, right?"

"You know about mermaid princesses?" Hanon asked in complete shock,

"Of course, I am a water fairy after all," Mizume said. "My people used to live in the ocean with the mermaids. I bet you can still find our castles in reefs and in caves."

"Wow," Lucia and Seira awed.

"We have to go back to the Pearl Piari and let Nikora-san and Taki-san know," Kaito said logically. The group of teens turned to headed back across the beach.

"Wait, who are Taki and Nikora?" Mizume asked, worried that they were going to go tell someone about her.

"Nikora is my older sister," Lucia said with a broad smile. "And Taki-san is our friend who told us about the legend of the fairies."

"The legend of the fairies?" Mizume asked as she followed the seven teens down the cliff and across the beach.

"You don't know your own legend?" Masahiro asked her kindly. Mizume shook her head.

"I know our customs," she told them as she held up her right hand. The seven teens stared at the bright blue jeweled ring on her ring finger. "The six princesses are to keep peace over our lands and are to be the only fairies that know where the other realms reside."

"So fairies aren't allowed to know where each other live?" Nagisa questioned. Mizume nodded sadly. By that time, they were entering the Pearl Piari.

"Welcome back, everyone," Nikora said as they walked into the dining room to sit down. They all saw that Taki had out her crystal ball and was pouring over it, Hippo was eating some food in the seat across from her, and Nikora was wiping some tables.

"Nikora, this is Mizume-chan," Lucia introduced the blue haired girl that had come with them. Nikora smiled at the new girl and Taki finally looked up from her crystal ball.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Mizume bowed to the two women. Taki spotted the ring on her finger and quickly stood.

"You're a fairy," she gasped as she walked up to the shocked woman in front of her.

"Y-Yes," Mizume stammered. Taki took her hands.

"Then it is true that something horrible is about to happen," Taki sighed sadly. Mizume gasped.

"You know of the destruction?" she asked Taki quickly.

"What destruction?" Kaito asked her, stepping forward so she looked at him.

"There is someone out there that is searching for the six rings," Mizume whispered, looking down at her feet. "They somehow got past our seals and started to destroy our land."

"Is that why you are here in the human world?" Rina asked in understanding. Mizume nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm worried about the other princesses," Mizume said, her voice barely audible. "They would have escaped to the human world like me, but some of them are so young."

The four mermaid princesses looked at each other and nodded.

"How about we help you search for the princesses?" Lucia offered. Mizume looked up at them a smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Mermaid Princesses," she said with a bow.

**Flaming Passion and Water's Melody both belong to me, but Serenade of Flowers and Butterflies (Hana to Chou no Serenade) does not belong to me. **


	2. Grass Drop Princess

**Thank you CrystalYumemi for reviewing! I figured that Masahiro and Nagisa had the right to know since they were dating mermaids, and the last episode of PURE was extremely confusing so I couldn't tell if they found out or not.**

Mizume was walking along the beach, quietly humming to herself while she thought about the other fairy princesses.

'I'm not really worried about Tainetsu or Chisuta, they are both powerful with their elements,' she thought to herself about the Fire and Light Princesses. 'But Kuchira and Hanadaru are both still extremely young. Plus I haven't heard anything about Yoru for a long time.'

Mizume stared out towards the setting sun and sighed.

"Where are they?" she murmured in concern.

"Where are who?" a man's voice came from behind her. Mizume spun around to see the man from the park smiling at her. "Did you lose someone?"

"Uh, no I didn't," Mizume said, blushing slightly as she remembered how she had run off earlier. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed worried," the man shrugged. "I know what it's like to loose people so I came to see if I could help find them."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you can't really help me find them," Mizume said hesitantly. The man looked at her with confusion in his silver eyes.

"I'm Rihito, by the way," the man introduced himself though he still looked at Mizume with confusion.

"Mizume," the fairy said. The man's eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, you have the same name as a woman that helped my little sister earlier," Rihito said with a slight chuckle.

"Uh, that was me I think," Mizume said, blushing slightly. "She was crying, I couldn't just ignore her."

'It doesn't help that fairies are attracted to sad people so we can make them happy,' Mizume thought as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, she was really happy when I found her," Rihito said, giving the woman a smile of his own. 'Don't tell me that this is the fairy that Taki was talking about.'

"It's okay, as I said, I couldn't just ignore her," Mizume said as she turned back towards the setting sun. 'I need to go search for everyone.'

"Mizume-chan!" they heard someone call and turned to see Luchia, Rina, and Hanon running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Mizume asked as the girls caught them.

"There's a large storm coming right this way," Rina told them. Mizume was shocked, she hadn't felt anythign odd with the water.

"What's strange is it's coming from farther in land," Hanon told them, her voice rising with slight fear. Mizume looked at each of them and they nodded at her. The three mermaids turned and began to run in the direction of the storm with Mizume quickly following them.

"Wait!" she heard Rihito yell from behind her. Mizume looked over her shoulder to see Rihito running after them.

"Don't come with us," Mizume yelled back at him. She picked up the pace as they ran past several tall buildings as they went farther and farther into town. Soon they came up on a tall light house and could see someone standing at the top of it. The mermaids looked at each other and nodded.

"Pink Pearl Voice," Lucia said as she transformed into her Idol form.

"Green Pearl Voice," Rina said as she turned into hers.

"Aqua Pearl Voice," Hanon said as her clothes and hair changed into her Idol form's. Mizume sighed before she held up her hand, a small glow coming out of the ring.

"Aqua Drop Voice!" she called as her hair shortened to its original length. Her clothes changed into a deep blue dress and deep blue heels. A small silver mic appeared in her hand.

"Well, looks like my show is being interupted," a man with electric yellow hair said as he jumped down to be next to the Mermaid Princesses and Fairy Princess. He had on a black and yellow jacket and matching pants. "Oh, but by some beautiful ladies. How about I give you a little bit a shock hmm?"

"No thanks," Hanon nearly yelled at him.

"Aw, but I was only trying to be nice," the man said with a smirk. The man looked claser at Mizume and his smirk dropped. "Well, well, the Aqua Drop Princess is here. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Kamisuto, the Thunder King. I would gladly take that ring off your delicate hand, madame."

"I would rather die," Mizume spat at him. Kamisuto blinked for a moment and then his expression turned dark.

"I was trying to be nice so I wouldn't have to hurt you, but you have given me no choice, but to fry you up and take the ring," he said in a surprisingly deep tone. Thunder crashed around them as the storm swirled over head. "It looks like the lightning wants to play with you lovely ladies too. Why don't we invite it?"

The man took in a deep breath as the sky seemed to get darker.

**Kaminari ga korogatte iru**  
**Anata no atama no ue ni**  
**Sore wa motte kite iru**  
**Anata shichi ni**

**Kono sekai no utsukushi-sa**  
**Nagai dōyō sa rete iru**  
**To niyotte hakai sa reta**  
**Sandā no oto**

The lightning crashed down around the four princesses, causing them to fall over in fear of getting hit.

**Densetsu no arashi**  
**Gaitō suru hīrō o hikiokoshite iru**  
**Watashi-tachi wa kaminari yori kyoka o kika se**  
**Jiyū wa watashi-tachi o seigyo suru**

At that moment, Rihito ran up to the scene and saw the four princesses clutching at their ears as they tried to scoot away from the lightning that circled around them.

**Kono sekai no utsukushi-sa**  
**Nagai dōyō sa rete iru**  
**To niyotte hakai sa reta**  
**Sandā no oto**

**Doko ni demo aru**  
**Kuru ka, atarashii**  
**Hikari o osoreru koto o manabu**  
**Kaminari to merodī**

The lightning began to come closer and closer to the trapped princesses.

**Kono sekai no utsukushi-sa**  
**Nagai dōyō sa rete iru**  
**To niyotte hakai sa reta**  
**Sandā no oto**

"Hey, stop picking on my onee-chan!" a high pitched voice came from above them. Kamisuto turned and saw a foot tall girl in a pure green dress.

"You think you can stop me?" Kamisuto laughed at the small fairy.

"Run, Hanadaru!" Mizume cried, her strength coming back slightly after Kamisuto stopped singing.

"Not without you Mizume-oneechan!" the small fairy cried out. She then lifted her right hand and a green glow enveloped her. "Grass Drop Voice!"

When the glow receded, everyone was able to see a girl about Seira's size wearing a deep green sun dress with matching flats. Her hair was almost to her shoulders and was the same color as an emerald.

"Let's see how well you do fried little Grass Drop Princess!" Kamisuto roared as lighting fell to strike her.

"Hanadaru!" Mizume cried out as the lightning struck the small girl. A green glow shown through the lightning causing the lightning to recede.

**Ki ga yukkuri to yurete iru**  
**Watashi ga utau merodī ni**  
**Karera wa, nemutte iru anata o tsurete kika sete**  
**Gōmon no tamashī**

Everyone was able to hear Hanadaru's soft voice sing out.

**Hana ga seichō shite iru**  
**Kusa ga ippai anata no mawari ni iru**  
**Kite, watashi-tachi ni utatte nemuru**  
**Anata ga kono komori-uta**

**Shokubutsu wa ai ni michite iru**  
**Anata o embace o matte iru**  
**Hato, ushinawa reta**  
**Sono yōna yasashii ude no naka de**

The plants around the light house started to sway and move as Hanadaru continued to sing softly.

"Her lullaby is working," Mizume sighed happily.

**Hana ga seichō shite iru**  
**Kusa ga ippai anata no mawari ni iru**  
**Kite, watashi-tachi ni utatte nemuru**  
**Anata ga kono komori-uta**

The lightning began to disperse from the sky. Soon the last of the sun's rays were seen by the now standing Mermaid Princesses and Aqua Drop Princess.

**Dōbutsu wa genzai no pēji**  
**Kaiteki suru**  
**Node, osorete wa naranai**  
**Netsuki**

**Hana ga seichō shite iru**  
**Kusa ga ippai anata no mawari ni iru**  
**Kite, watashi-tachi ni utatte nemuru**  
**Anata ga kono komori-uta**

"You won't get away with this Fairy Princesses!" Kamisuto yelled as he disappeared in a flash of lightning. The small fairy princess smiled as she came down to the ground next to the mermaids and her fellow fairy.

"Hanadaru, I was so worried about you," Mizume said as the two princesses hugged.

"Why Mizume-oneechan? I can take care of myself," Hanadaru pouted as she pulled away from the older fairy.

"I know, I know, but you're still only sixteen," Mizume said with a sigh. Lucia, Rina, and Hanon became shocked at the news.

"She's sixteen?" Hanon nearly screeched. Hanadaru and Mizume looked at her with blank expressions.

"We're fairies, we're smaller than you," Mizume told her. "I'm twenty four."

"Onee-chan is old," Hanadaru teased as she poked the blue girl's cheek.

"No, you're young," Mizume said as she rubbed Hanadaru's head with her fists. The five relaxed and transformed back into humans. Hanadaru now had light green hair that reached midback and matching eyes. She was wearing her flats, a green tank top with a flower on it, and a darker green skirt.

"Hanadaru-chan is so cute," Lucia said, causing the young fairy to smile.

"Thank you, uh, I don't know your names," Hanadaru said with an embarassed smile.

"Ah, these are the Mermaid Princesses Lucia, Hanon, and Rina," Mizume introduced the three girls. "They have agreed to help us find our sisters."

"You didn't say that they were your sisters," Rina pointed out.

"Well we aren't really sisters," Mizume explained to the three mermaids. "We just see each other as such."

"Like Nikora and me," Lucia said with a smile.

"That's why I call her Mizume-oneechan!" Hanadaru said happily as she clung to the blue girl from behind.

"E-Excuse me," they heard a male voice call out to them. Everyone turned to see Rihito staring at them.

"O-Onee-chan, did he see us?" Hanadaru whispered into Mizume's ear.

"Rihito-san!" Lucia cried as she rushed forward and hugged the man. Mizume and Hanadaru stared at their friend in shock.

"S-So you are a fairy," Rihito managed to say as he looked at Mizume. Mizume's eyes went wide at his words.

"Yep," Lucia nodded with a smile as she stepped away from them man. "Mizume-chan is the Aqua Drop Princess and Hanadaru-chan is the Grass Drop Princess."

"Lucia!" Mizume cried as she tried to cover the girl's mouth.

"What? Rihito-san knows about all of us," Lucia defended her friend. "Besides he's a descendant of the Panthalassa."

"H-He is?" Mizume asked, shock appearing on her face again. Rihito nodded slightly, shock still clear on his face.

"We should go back to the Pearl Piari and discuss everything," Rina suggested. Hanon and Lucia nodded and the three mermaids led the way back to the Pearl Piari.

**Okay, a little longer than I thought it would be and I wasn't planning on adding Hanadaru so quickly, but it just happened. Let's see. . . Grass' Lullaby and Thunder's Sound are the character songs for Hanadaru and Kamisuto. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did while I was writting them.**

**Also please join me for When the OCs Take Over! It's my newest fanfic and it has all of my OCs and the characters from their shows in it. You control what happens to everyone, so please check it out! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. World of Love

**Thank you CrystalYumemi, Hot Peppers for reviewing! **

After a quick introduction to Nikora, Seira, and Taki of who Hanadaru was, everyone sat in the dinning room quietly.

"So you are fairies?" Rihito asked slowly as he faced the two princesses. Hanadaru looked nervously up at Mizume.

"We are," Mizume said curtly. She didn't want Rihito to know too much about them in case he couldn't be trusted. The mermaids seemed to trust him fine, but Mizume had been fooled before and she wasn't about to let Hanadaru get hurt for a mistake she made.

"Mizume-chan, you can trust Rihito-san," Lucia said, placing a hand on her new friend's arm.

"I'm sorry, Lucia, but I won't trust someone that I haven't been given a reason to trust," Mizume said, her voice like ice. Hanadaru looked up at Mizume with worry clear in her large, green eyes.

"Onee-chan," Hanadaru said quietly, causing Mizume to look down at the green girl. "I think we should trust him. We wouldn't be able to sit here with him if we sensed anything bad coming from him. Besides, we need all the help we can get to finds our sisters."

"Hanadaru," Mizume murmured, surprised at the younger girl's words. Mizume shook her head and remembered that Hanadaru wasn't the eight year old child that she had last seen her as, but was now an insightful 16 year old. Mizume sighed then adressed Rihito. "Alright, we'll answer your questions, but you have to answer ours too."

"Fair enough," Rihito said with a slight smile. "Can you tell me anything I need to know about fairies? So I don't do anything to offend or hurt you."

Mizume and Hanadaru looked at each other and shrugged slightly. Mizume glanced up at the man across the table from her. "Just don't abuse our elements and we should be fine. Fairies are very hospitable people and are kind to those who are kind."

"Good to know," Rihito nodded. "What would you like to know about me?"

"What do you do?" Mizume said at the same time Hanadaru asked "How can we not offend you?"

Rihito chuckled softly at the two girls overlapping questions. "I'm a conductor for an orchestra nearby. Also, treat my sister and friends well and I'm an easy guy to get along with."

Both fairies nodded at his answer.

"Where do you come from?" Rihito asked them, genuinely curious about where the fairies had hidden themselves from humans for so long.

"We can't tell you that," Mizume said as Hanadaru looked down at her lap. "Only we princesses are allowed to know where the realms are."

"Okay," Rihito said, slightly dissapointed that he couldn't find out where they came from. Rihito thought for a moment before he saw Seira yawn. "It's late. I should go and let you get some sleep."

"That reminds me, Onee-chan," Hanadaru said as she turned to the blue girl next to her. "Where are we staying?"

"Last night I stayed here," Mizume said as she looked towards Nikora. "I don't mind sharing my room with you."

Nikora smiled a little. "That won't be necessary. She can have her own room."

Mizume smiled gratefully towards the purple haired woman. Rihito stood to leave, but Lucia clung to him.

"You don't have to go just yet, Rihito-san," Lucia said as she hugged his waist. Rihito smiled down at the dark blonde as he pried her arms away from him.

"I have to go make sure Mikaru is okay," he said as he stepped out of the teen's reach. "Bye everyone."

He quickly left, leaving the mystical beings to go to bed.

"Mizume-oneechan," Hanadaru murmured as she quietly opened the blue girl's door. Hanadaru could see the older woman sitting on her bed in deep blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Mizume looked towards her door to see Hanadaru in a leaf green night gown with white flowers printed all over it. "Did you want me?"

Mizume smiled at the girl and waved her to come in. "You always could hear what the plants were saying."

Hanadaru nodded as she plopped down onto the floor next to Mizume's bed. "What is this about, Onee-chan?"

"We have to do our best to find the others," Mizume said quietly as she looked out of her window. "I was thinking that we could try to use our elements together to widen our search."

Hanadaru nodded and crawled onto the bed to sit in front of the other fairy.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a spell," Mizume said in a hushed tone. Hanadaru stared at the blue eyed girl with wide eyes. There was no such thing as a spell that two different types of fairies could use. "Chisuta-oneechan taught it to me."

Hanadaru nodded. Mizume extended her hands to gently clasp the younger fairy's.

"This is a song that is of all elements," Mizume told Hanadaru softly. "It is forbidden for anyone, but a princess to know these lyrics. When all of us sing this together, it is one of the most powerful forces in our world."

Hanadaru could only nod at Mizume's warning. Mizume reached into the drawer of her night stand and pulled out a slip of paper. She quickly jotted down the words of the song and handed the paper to Hanadaru. Hanadaru read the words quickly before Mizume took the paper back and tore it into shreds.

"Are you ready?" Mizume asked, receiving a hesitant nod from the Grass Princess. "Aqua Drop Voice."

"Grass Drop Voice," Hanadaru squeaked as they transformed. A glow of mixed blue and green swirled around the two girls. Mizume nodded to Hanadaru and raised her mike.

**Tochi o tsūka suru uta**  
**Sono yō ni yōso toshite kotonatte iru**  
**Kore wa, tabi to shimeshite imasu kyokudesu watashi-tachi no**  
**Sekai-ai no!**

The small light on the desk dimmed as the two sang. Hanadaru wasn't sure, but she seemed to be able to feel the waves crashing at the sea. Mizume on the other hand could feel the plants nearby grow and sway in the breeze from the sea.

**Zōo no yami o tsūji,**  
**To kakikomi no itami wa, gōmon**  
**No anata ni egao o motarasu, kika sete**  
**Watashi-tachi wa aisuru!**

The two smiled as they sang, remembering the Dark Drop Princess as they sang.

**Tochi o tsūka suru uta**  
**Sono yō ni yōso toshite kotonatte iru**  
**Kore wa, tabi to shimeshite imasu kyokudesu watashi-tachi no**  
**Sekai-ai no!**

**Weither anata ga umi de ushinawa reru**  
**Ya shinzō de yabure,**  
**Kono uta wa anata ni tabi suru**  
**Ai no kaze ni!**

Hanadaru was now certain that she could feel the waves crashing outside along with fires darting across the city as people warmed their houses.

**Tochi o tsūka suru uta**  
**Sono yō ni yōso toshite kotonatte iru**  
**Kore wa, tabi to shimeshite imasu kyokudesu watashi-tachi no**  
**Sekai-ai no!**

**Ima no seikatsu no mori o tsūka**  
**Watashi-tachi ni kuru**  
**Kono kyoku de**  
**To ai no hikari de ryokō!**

Hanadaru felt a strong pull towards her element as they sang. Both of them were startled when the light bulb in the small desk lamp burst.

"Wh-What was all of that power that I was feeling, onee-chan?" Hanadaru asked quietly. Both of them turned back into their human forms.

"We were connecting to the elements," Mizume explained as she looked out of the window. "By being connected to them, we could feel if our sisters were using them. I guess no one is in danger, so we won't know where they are."

"Can we try again?" Hanadaru asked, eager for the chance to find the other fairies before something happened. Mizume shook her head and looked back at the smaller girl right as Hanadaru decided to yawn.

"We're tired from singing that song," Mizume said with a soft smile. "Without all of us being together, it will take a toll on our bodies to use its power. We should sleep and try again tomorrow night."

Hanadaru nodded as her eyelids drooped. Mizume giggled softly as she gently pushed the girl onto her bed and layed down next to her. Hanadaru immediately curled up against the woman's chest and fell asleep. Mizume sighed and tried to sleep through her worry about finding the other fairies.

It took several days for the two fairies to get used to their new lives in the human world. Hanadaru now went to school with Luchia, Rina, Hanon, and Kaito while Mizume helped Nikora at the Pearl Piari. Mikaru was able to meet the two fairies, though they didn't tell the small girl who they really were. Every night, Mizume and Hanadaru sang to try and find their sisters, but nothing changed from the first night that they had tried.

"Onee-chan!" Hanadaru called as the five high schoolers walked up to the Pearl Piari after school. The green girl ran up to Mizume, who was watering some plants on the porch. Hanadaru hugged Mizume and almost spilled the water out of her hands. "Guess what happened today!"

"What is it Hanadaru?" Mizume asked with an amused chuckle. "Did you get to meet someone new?"

"Well I didn't get to meet her," Hanadaru muttered as she stepped back slightly and looked towards the ground. "But I saw a lady with really pretty red hair."

"What do you mean?" Mizume said, turning to look at the grass fairy.

"I-I thought I saw Tainetsu-oneechan," Hanadaru murmured, unable to look at the older fairy. Mizume just stared at her as the others walked up to the porch. Mizume pulled Hanadaru close to her as the small girl began to cry. "I miss our sisters!"

"I know, I know," Mizume soothed as the green haired girl cried into her shoulder. "I miss them too."

"Then why can't we find them!" Hanadaru yelled out as she pushed the water fairy away from her. Tears fell down Hanadaru's cheeks like waterfalls. "I'll just go look for them myself!"

Before anyone could react, the small girl had turned herself into her fairy form and was flying away as fast as she could. Mizume's legs buckled form under her and she fell to her knees.

"H-Hana," she murmured, shock widening her azure eyes. Hanadaru had never yelled at her like that, she flew away all the time, but never yelled.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Seira asked quietly from the entrance to the Pearl Piari. Mizume slowly shook her head.

"Sh-She'll just go into a forest and calm down," Mizume said with an off chuckle. "She would always run off if one of us did something she didn't like, but she'd come flying back that night with crowns of flowers for each of us to apologize."

"You know her so well," Luchia said as she smiled down at the older princess. Mizume looked up with a slight smile and stood up slowly.

"I haven't seen her since she was about eight, when the Air Drop Princess was crowned," Mizume said as she looked out towards where Hanadaru had flown off towards. "And before that it was when she was crowned at age five."

"Why wait so long?" Hanon asked as everyone finally came inside. "I know the Mermaid Princesses see each other whenever they feel like it."

"Well, fairies aren't supposed to go into another's realm," Mizume tried to explain to them. "We princesses may know where each other lives, but we still need a formal invitation from another princess or the higesuto."

"The higesuto?" Rina asked, the word weird on her tongue.

"Yes, they are the oldest fairies in the realms and aid each princess with everything they must learn and do," Mizume explained as they sat down for a snack. "Suiteki was the woman who took care of me and handled everything from my crowning to my education and upbringing."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Nikora said causing all of the teens and Mizume to look up and finally notice her, Taki, and Rihito standing together by the kitchen.

"She was," Mizume said, casting her eyes downward so they could not see the tears forming in her eyes. "She was practically my mother."

"What about your real mother?" Rihito asked softly, taking a few steps closer to the others at the table. Mizume shook her head vigorously.

"Fairies, especially the princesses, are born out of their elements, we have no biological parents," Mizume told them. Everyone looked at her in a confused way. Mizume giggled at their looks. "Like I was born out of a pool of raindrops after a storm passed over my realm and Hanadaru was born when a rare flower bloomed in her realm."

"Do you just come out of thin air?" Kaito asked, amazed at their births.

"Only the Air Fairies," Mizume giggled. "It does take a bit of magic and can only be done at a certain time, but we really just appear out of our elements."

"Then who raises you?" Luchia asked, glancing up at Nikora who had practically raised her along with some of the older pink mermaids.

"Our higesuto and the older princesses," Mizume said with a smile. "We princesses help raise each other when we are in each other's realms."

"Does your higesuto not go with you?" Seira asked from Luchia's side.

"Only the princesses may know where each other live," Mizume reminded her. There was a loud crash outside and the lights began to flicker. Everyone stood and rushed outside to find the ground shaking horribly. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Is it an earthquake?" Rina questioned as they fought to keep their balance. The ground began to break apart, allowing large vines to grow in its place. Mizume jumped and transformed into her fairy self. She flew up into the sky to see what was happening and saw a man floating not too far away. Mizume flew back down to the mermaids, Kaito, and Rihito.

"Everyone, someone is causing all of this to happen," she explained quickly. "Try to follow me."

She flew in the direction of the man as the mermaid princesses, Kaito, and Rihito attempted to follow as fast as they could.

The group followed Mizume to the cliff by the sea where a man was laughing hysterically. The girls quickly transformed as the boys began to climb down to the beach.

"Hey!" Luchia called out. The man stopped laughing and looked down at the softly glowing girls. "Stop hurting everyone!"

"Like I care for these moronic humans," the man called down to them. "All I want is the six legendary rings!"

The earth began to rumble again as the man opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

**The Earth dances along**

**through the darkness.**

**It shakes and breaks apart,**

**until it is nothing, but pieces.**

The ground began to shake as the man sang. The Mermaid Princesses and Mizume fell to their knees.

**Shake and dance to the power**

**of the Earthen Choral!**

**Let my earthquake move you**

**until you break into pieces.**

**Allow this song to take over, **

**hand your body over to me. **

**Fall into the Earth, **

**and forever dance within me!**

Each of the princesses slowly fell to the ground and began to pass out from the rocking of the ground.

**Shake and dance to the power**

**of the Earthen Choral!**

**Let my earthquake move you**

**until you break into pieces. **

**Buildings slowly crumble,**

**the ground is torn apart.**

**Now, let the Earth be reborn**

**in the rumble of this song!**

"Enough!" someone yelled. A deep red glow came from behind the almost unconcious princesses. "Fire Drop Voice!"

The red glow grew as the fairy revealed herself. She was tall with long, shining red hair and eyes. She wore a short, red, chinese-styled dress and flats.

**The flames are growing around us**

**as we dance through the night**

**and sing of the love**

**that we share!**

**Allow this song to animate you**

**as we dance around the burning circle**

**that is glowing for us**

**as long as you share this time with me!**

The princesses' eyes began to open as the Fire Drop Princess sang. The ground began to stop shakin and move back into place at the sound of the fast music.

**The flames are growing around us**

**as we dance through the night**

**and sing of the love**

**that we share!**

Mizume looked up at the Fire Drop Princess with a wide smile across her face.

**I will always dance**

**I will always live and cheer together**

**as we dance through **

**the flames of passion!**

**The flames are growing around us**

**as we dance through the night**

**and sing of the love**

**that we share!**

**Now the night is getting nearer**

**as the love in the flames of our hearts**

**burn higher than before**

**the journey of our flame!**

The song came to an end with the man screaming in anger.

"I will come back for your rings Fairy Princesses or my name isn't Fugore!" the man yelled before disappearing. By that time, the four mermaid princesses and Aqua Drop Princess were on their feet. The Fire Drop Princess floated down to the others with a smile on her tanned face.

"Tainetsu-oneechan!" Mizume cried out as she rushed forward to hug the red woman.

"Hello Mizume," Tainetsu chuckled as she hugged the younger woman. "I see you managed to escape the destruction."

"Yes, as did Hanadaru," Mizume informed the older fairy. "Have you seen Kuchira, Chisuta-oneechan, or Yoru-oneechan?"

Tainetsu shook her head gravely. "I haven't heard from either of our older sisters and the last time I saw Kuchira was when she had escaped to my realm before it was taken over."

The two fairies were quiet for a moment before Mizume noticed Rihito and Kaito running up the cliff to them. All of the princesses returned to their civilian forms before the two boys could reach them.

"Wah! Tainetsu-san is like a model!" Hanon said in awe at the sight of Tainetsu's human form. She had on a short red cocktail dress and red pumps with her long red hair placed in a high ponytail.

"Tainetsu-oneechan is the prettiest of us fairies," Mizume told Hanon with a proud smile. "She is said to not only be the Princess of the Passionate Flame, but also the Princess of Burning Beauty."

"Ah, that is so like you Mizume," Tainetsu said sweetly. "Always giving credit to others when you deserve just as much. Mizume is known as the Princess of the Healing Spring and the Princess of Wisdom."

Mizume blushed slightly at her nicknames throughout the realms. "I only do my best with what I can do."

Tainetsu laughed. "I haven't seen anything you or Chisuta-oneechan can't do if it has nothing to do with our elements. Anyway, let us continue this later, after I have met your friends."

"Oh right," Mizume said hesitantly. "Tainetsu-oneechan, this is Pink Pearl Princess Luchia of the North Pacific Ocean, Aqua Pearl Princess Hanon of the South Atlantic Ocean, Green Pearl Princess Rina of the North Atlantic Ocean, Orange Pearl Princess Seira of the Indian Ocean, Kaito of Panthalassa, and Rihito of Panthalassa. Everyone, this is Fire Drop Princess Tainetsu of the Fire Fairies."

Bows of respect went around the group at their introductions.

"May Tainetsu-oneechan stay at the Pearl Piari with me and Hanadaru?" Mizume asked Luchia hesitantly. "I think it would be best for all of us to stay together."

"I'm sure Nikora won't mind," Luchia said with a smile. The group began to head towards the Pearl Piari, though their progress began to become sluggish the closer they got.

"I-I forgot that Tainetsu-oneechan does not like oceanic air," Mizume laughed nervously as she eyed the other fairy intently. Tainetsu seemed to have chills rolling up and down her spine every time the wind blew. "It is extremely cold in comparison to the Fire Realm."

"I'll just start wearing coats and things," Tainetsu waved off the problem easily. The group everntually made it to the Pearl Piari and entered the dining room to find Hanadaru sitting quietly at a table with baskets of flowers all around her.

"Hanadaru, look who we found," Mizume called out to the younger fairy. The Grass Princess looked up from the ring of pink flowers she was weaving together to see Tainetsu waving at her in the doorway.

"Tainetsu-oneechan!" Hanadaru called as she rushed to greet the much older fairy.

"Hello Hanadaru," Tainetsu greeted as she hugged the green girl. "I see you had an argument with someone earlier."

"Yes, I'm sorry I yelled at everyone," Handaru said to the group of teens softly. They waved off the apology and smiled at the girl.

**Cool power? Yes, no? It's called World of Love and is the song for all of the fairies like Legend of Mermaid is for the MPs. I hoped everyone liked it! **

**I would like to make a special note to Hot Peppers. Your review made me so happy! I wish you had been signed in so I could have Pm'd you about it. **

**Anyway, please review everyone! And please go check out When the OCs Take Over! If you like the Fairy Princesses, go give them dares and ask them questions along with the mermaids and the boys plus characters and my OCs from Sailor Moon, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Twilight, and X-Men!**


	4. Corination

**Thank you starlightmint72, a, ta, bloom, aura for reviewing! **

**Ta, the fairies are given those nicknames because of either their personalities (Mizume being extremely smart) and/or the powers they excel at (Mizume being best at healing magic). Kuchira is the Princess of the Western Wind and the Princess of Speed, Chisuta is the Princess of Heavenly Light and the Princess of Guiding Light, Yoru is the Princess of the Deep Calm and the Princess of Silent Darkness, and Hanadaru is the Princess of Blooming Flowers and the Princess of Hardened Trees. You are right about Tainetsu.**

**Bloom, Chisuta is a light fairy. The nicknames are just a joke between the princesses, but are actually a way to show awe from the other fairies. **

**a, I might bring them in. Each fairy is crowned on their birthday (age depends on which type of fairy), it is like the ceremony the mermaids go through with their pearls in which they get their rings from the higesuto. That is true about the rings. Each of the names come from a loose base on japanese words: Mizume comes water princess, Tainetsu is heated fighter, Chisuta is lighted one, Yoru is night, Kuchira is Nine winds, and Hanadaru is flower child. The realms are simply the Water Realm, the Fire Realm, the Grass Realm, the Air Realm, the Light Realm, and the Dark Realm.**

**Aura, the princesses didn't inherit the thrones, but were chosen by the previous princess for their potential powers.**

Several days passed as Tainetsu was slowly integrated into the life of the Pearl Piari. She now helped Nikora in the kitchen and with some cleaning, happy to not have a job outside in the sea breeze.

"Mmmmm," Hanon moaned happily as she took a bite of the dinner Tainetsu had made for them. "It's so good!"

"It's really nothing," Tainetsu said, shrugging off the complement. "We Fire Fairies are just good at cooking."

"That's because you guys can control the temperature of the food," Hanadaru said with a slight pout. She poked at the steamed vegetables on her plate with a sour face.

"Why aren't you eating, Hana-chan?" Luchia asked, noticing the girl's plate had hardly been touched.

"Tainetsu-oniichan knows I'm carnivorous and she still gives me vegetables!" Hanadaru whines as she leans back in her chair and folds her arms to pout.

"Is that why you never ate anything that I cooked?" Nikora said with realization. Hanadaru nodded, the pout still clear on her face. Tainetsu and Mizume sighed at their sister's childishness.

"I guess it's a good thing that I made this then," Tainetsu said, bringing out a plate full of rice and beef curry. Hanadaru's face brightened at the sight of the plate. Tainetsu laughed as she handed to the plate over to the Grass Drop Princess. "You know I'll always take care of you, Handaru."

"I know," Handaru said before she began eating happily. Dinner continued without any trouble and soon all of the residents were heading to their rooms to sleep. Once everyone was alseep, Hanadaru snuck her way to Mizume's room so they could sing. They were about to begin the song when the door burst open.

"I knew it!" Tainetsu whisper-shouted at her sisters, who were staring at her with wide eyes. "There had to be an explaination to why my fire was acting up every night. You two are singing World of Love, aren't you?"

Mizume and Hanadaru hung their heads in defeat. Both of them knew that Tainetsu would never let them continue to use their powers like that, especially not with their enemies so close.

"Come on," Tainetsu said as she crawled onto the bed. Mizume and Hanadaru stared at her in shock. "With three of us, there more of a chance to find our sisters. That is what you are using the song for, right?"

Both of the younger princesses stared at her for a moment before they all started to sing again.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

**The darkness of hate may surround you**

**And the pains of writing for peace consumes you, **

**But let the words soar to bring out your smiling face**

**For I promise to sing for love!**

The room darkened considerably as the wind outside picked up and rattled the window. Handaru jumped at the sudden power that the song now had from adding the Fire Drop Princess.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

**Weither you are a moth flying out to the sea**

**Or a flame melting a frozen heart**

**This song is the journey**

**on the breeze of love!**

Mizume seemed to glow a deep blue and Tainetsu glew a dark crimson as they both sang about their elements. The two colors swirled together to form a small bublle around them. Handaru also began to start glowing a light green which joined the blue and red glow. As three glows swirled around the three princesses, each of them could feel the elements filling them with a strange strength.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

**The life of the forest thrives**

**As I sing out to it.**

**This melody is **

**The light of love that shines through!**

The glow died as they finished the song, but not before they could feel a tornado form not too far away from them.

"D-Did you feel that?" Hanadaru gasped when she caught her breath. Mizume and Tainetsu shared a look as they nodded.

"There wasn't a storm anywhere near here," Mizume said quietly. Tainetsu nodded in confirmation.

"It was Kuchira alright," Tainetsu murmured as she bit down on her nail. They were all now worried about their little sister, but they couldn't do anything at the moment after using so much power trying to find her. "Let's hope she stays protected by that tornado until we can get to her. We'll go to her in the morning after we rest."

Mizume and Hanadaru nodded and stretched out on Mizume's bed like they had for the past few weeks. Tainetsu smiled at the sight of her sleeping younger sisters, remembering the last time she had seen them all those years ago.

-flashback-

"Tainetsu-oneechan!" three small voices called as Tainetsu walked down the halls of the Air Realm's floating castle. Tainetsu turned to see a spot of blue, white, and green jump at her.

"Hello Mizume, Kuchira, Handaru," Taimetsu greeted the other three princesses as they clung to her. Mizume was the first to step back, her blue hair bouncing slightly as she skipped backwards. Hanadaru slowly followed the sixteen year old. Kuchira was the last to let go of their twenty-two year old sister, but she managed to float down on her small wings. "What are you three doing today?"

"I was trying to get them to play hide and seek, but they won't leave to go hide," Mizume said, pursing her lips in annoyance. Tainetsu held back a chuckle at her face. Tainetsu then kneeled down to be eye level with the two youngest princesses.

"Why don't you two want to go play?" she asked them with a smile. Kuchira clung to Hanadaru's arm and sucked on her thumb while Hanadaru's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Mizume-oneechan just wants to get rid of us so she can go find Chisuta-oneechan," Hanadaru cried out. Tainetsu glanced up at the water fairy and sighed softly.

"How about we go find Yoru and the four of us can play together before the banquet starts?" she suggested, taking the two small fairies' hands. It wasn't until far later that night, after all of the celebration over the crowning of Kuchira was over, that Tainetsu caught Mizume's true intentions that day. Tainetsu was walking down the hall towards her room when she noticed Kuchira's door was open slightly. She peeked inside to see Mizume leaning over Kuchira with something in her hand. The soft white curtains of the young girl's room fluttered in the slight breeze, leaving the room to be washed in the soft moonlight. It was in that light that Tainetsu was able to see that Mizume was actually placing a small white pearl around Kuchira's neck. Tainestu smiled and stepped back to wait for Mizume to exit the room. While she waited, she saw Chisuta exit Hanadaru's room quietly. The light fairy noticed the oldest princess and walked to her. Moments later, Mizume exited Kuchira's room to see the two waiting for her.

"Is this why you wanted to leave them earlier?" Tainetsu asked them in a whisper. The two teen princesses nodded in confirmation. "You went to find a pearl and, let me guess, an emerald to give to them?"

"We wanted to give them something since we don't know when we'll see them next," Chisuta informed her in her quiet voice. Tainetsu nodded at the pure white girl and turned to continue to her room. As she layed down to sleep, Tainetsu realized that her sisters were truly the purest of the fairies.

**What do you guys think of the memory? I was happy to bring in the other princesses and show how close the six really were. Hopefully the next chapter will bring Kuchira to the bunce, but who knows what I'll make happen? Please review!**


	5. Guardians

**Thank you starlightmint72, a.t, aurameres, a.r, a, taa for reviewing! **

**A.t, fire would be about ten, water about seven, light about three, dark around six, earth around seven, and wind around four. The previous princesses are strong fairies, much like Aqua Regina is to the mermaids, but it is really the ring that picks its next bearer, like it knows who it needs to be protected by. Each of the fairies lived in their realms which where hidden in areas untouched my human hand and protected by their barriers. The fairies are all scattered because of the destruction, but some do remain in the realms to try to rebuild.**

**Aurameres, Mizume was crowned on her 7th birthday, Tainetsu on her 10th, Chisuta on her 4th, Yoru on her 6th, Kuchira on her 5th, and Hanadaru on her 7th. Only Kuchira and Hanadaru received any jewelry, them being the youngest princesses, Kuchira go a white pearl and Hanadaru got a green emerald. Mizume is 24, Tainetsu is 30, Chisuta is 25, Yoru is 18, Kuchira is 13, and Hanadaru is 16. The princesses don't really have to do much since the ring will react to them even touching it, so they just have a large celebration in their country with the other princesses. As each fairy is born (the fairies aren't sexist, they do test the boys too) they are given the ring to hold under close watch of the higesuto and previous princess and if the ring reacts to their touch, they get picked as the next princess (simple, no?)**

**A.r, the fairies have a 'birthing spot' like a large tree for the grass fairies and a pool for the water fairies that the higesuto and princesses monitor to see if there are any signs of a new fairy being born, I really want to put this scene in the story so I can't go into too much detail, sorry. I switched all of the songs to english.**

**A, the mikes are all normal silver mikes that any normal band uses except a little smaller. I'm thinking about the higesutos for future chapters.**

**Taa, each of the fairies will be described as they are revealed in the story, sorry that I have to make you wait.**

"Good morning everyone," Rihito called as he walked into the Pearl Piari. Everyone looked up from the breakfasts Tainetsu and Nikora were serving.

"Rihito-san!" Lucia cried as she quickly stood up from her seat in between Seira and Kaito. She ran to the older man and hugged him. Tainetsu looked at Mizume and Hanadaru with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this?" Tainetsu questioned quietly, noticing the soft blush coloring Mizume's cheeks.

"My name is Rihito, miss, I am a friend of Lucia and Kaito's," Rihito said with a smile towards the red-head. "Are you a friend of Mizume and Hanadaru?"

"Yes, I am their oldest sister," Tainetsu replied with a small nod. "My name is Tainetsu."

There was a crash outside as Hippo came rushing into the room. "Everyone! Come quick! Someone is drowning!"

Everyone jumped up to go rush out to see what was happening. To their shock, a small girl and a little boy of about five was thrashing around in the water.

"Damn it," Mizume cursed under her breath as she stepped onto the brick railing around the Peral Piari's garden and jumped to the ocean below.

"Mizume!" Tainetsu cried after her and tried to take a step froward, but the harsh sea air made her fall to her knees before she could make it to the wall. Hanadaru and Rina caught her before she could fall to the ground completely. "What is she doing?"

"She has the two kids," Hanon told her, relief clear in the blue girl's voice. Lucia gasped in shock from next to Hanon. "Why is she yelling at them?"

"WHAT?" everyone cried out, many of them rushing to go down to the beach to see what was happening.

"-ou are in so much trouble!" they heard Mizume say to the two children as they ran up behind her. "I know I've raised you to act better than that!"

"Mizume!" Rina called, grabbing her friends shoulder and pulling her away from the two children. "What's going on?"

"My darling pets decided to go swimming when they know they can't in the water," Mizume said, pursing her lips in anger. The other princesses, Kaito, and Rihito looked at her with confused looks. Mizume turned to the little white haired boy and black haired girl. "Come on. Don't be rude and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Nene," the boy said with a bow to the others. He had on a small white sailor suit and had large white eyes. The girl curtsied in her little black dress and looked up at them with wide black eyes. "And this is my twin sister Koko."

"What did you mean by pets, Mizume-sama?" Koko asked indignantly. Mizume looked down at the little black girl and sighed at the intense stare. "You know we are your guardians."

"Really?" Hanadaru said excitedly. "You never told me you had guardians, Mizume-oneechan!"

"That's because they are still getting a hold on their powers," Mizume explained as she scooped up the two children. "They've spent the past twenty years working on their transformation abilities and can still only make their bodies be that of a five year old human child."

"So Nene and Koko finally found you?" they heard Tainetsu say. Everyone turned to see Nikora helping Tainetsu walk across the beach towards them. "Hello young water guardians."

"Hello Fire Drop Princess-sama," the twins greeted the tall fairy.

"Tainetsu-oneechan, you knew about them too?" Hanadaru asked, pouting that she didn't know about the guardians.

"Don't worry Hanadaru. Your guardians should find you soon since this is a time of need for their powers," Tainetsu informed the green girl. She stepped forward and whistled softly. Two birds called from high in the sky and swooped down in front of Tainetsu. With a small 'pop' two teens kneeled before Tainetsu.

"You called for us, Tainetsu-sama," the orange girl said as she and the red boy stood. She had cropped orange hair and was wearing a short chinese dress that matched Tainetsu's. The boy had the same hair as the girl, but red and had on chinese style robes with a golden bird on his right shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Toto and Riri," Tainetsu introduced the two guardians on either side of her. "They are my fire guardians."

"Will someone please explain about these guardians?" Kaito asked the two princesses that had guardians.

"I am surprised you do not know about guardians Kaito," Tainetsu murmured with a soft smile. "I thought the Palathessians had guardian animals as well."

"They are the descendants of the Palathessians, onee-chan," Mizume corrected the Fire Drop Princess before turning to Kaito. "While the princesses are powerful, we are not too good at fighting for ourselves. Our guardians take care of that and protect us from any physical attack from whatever might try to hurt us. Each race has a different animal to protect it. Water fairies have cats, fire fairies have birds, I believe grass fairies have large butterflies, light fairies have foxes, dark fairies have dogs, air fairies have bears, and I do believe that the Palathessians had many different types of animals to protect them."

"So we have guardians?" Rihito asked, bringing Tainetsu's attention to him.

"You are Palathessian?" she asked, genuinely shocked to find another descendant of the dead race. She turned on Mizume then. "Is that why you said 'they'?"

Mizume nodded witha small smiled, before she turned back to the two boys.

"I'm not too sure. Since there are no pure Palathessians anymore, their guardians might have stopped producing," she told them quietly. "But I was wrong about there being any Palathessians left, so who knows if you have guardians out there."

Kaito nodded, happy to have another way he could potentially protect Lucia.

"Ne, Mizume-oneechan, Tainetsu-oneechan, why don't I have guardians?" Hanadaru whined to her sisters.

"We typically received them on our twentieth birthday, after they had been trained enough to have the ability to transform to fit the situation, but this is a time that we need to be protected so your guardians should be coming to find you," Tainestu explained to the upset girl. Hanadaru perked up at the thought of two butterflies swooping in to play with her.

"We should go and get these to dried off before they are of no use to me," Mizume said quietly after Nene sneezed into his small hands.


	6. Light Drop Princess

**Thank you starlightmint72, a, ta, a.t, POKERMORPH, Sakura Heartnet, a.r for reviewing! **

**Ta, the other older fairies look after the younger fairies, it's like the saying 'it takes a community to raise a child'. OF course there are boy fairies, it'd get kind of boring if there were only girls. The wings are all pretty much the same, just with a few color variations, (even the princesses have the same wings as everyone eles) and are what everyone imagines fairy wings to be like (thin, clear except in a few sirled patterns, and long). The wings are the color of that fairy's race, Fire is red, Water is blue, Grass is green, Air is a silver-grey, Light is white, and Dark is black. The Pearl Piari can hold of the Mermaid Princesses, right? I don't see why it can't hold all of the Fairy Princesses and guardians when the guardians sleep in their animal forms.**

**A, possibly, I haven't thought into too much detail about what's going to happen. All of them mostly live on mountains, forests, and lakes. They are all a slight tanned color with the dark fairies being the lightest and the fire fairies being the darkest. The guardian animals all have their own unique color and their animal form has that color somehwere on them like Toto and Riri have orange and red eyes and Nene and Koko have black and white fur. All of the songs are either Japanese or English. Tainetsu has an extremely Chinese style to all of her clothing (hint, hint) so her pjs are a loose pair of red pants with a long sleeved chinese robe as the top and her hair is loose, flowing to about her knees.**

**A.t, it is just a safety precaution.**

**POKERMORPH, I'm thinking about it since Rihito needs a love interest.**

**Sakura, I did make up the songs, sorry.**

**A.r, I love your idea, but I may change her look some to make her a little like a mix of Aqua Regina and that Mother Fairy off of the Tinker Bell movie.**

"Koko! Nene!" Mizume called as she walked through the halls of the Pearl Piari.

"Is there something wrong, Water Drop Princess-sama?" Toto and Riri questioned, both of them coming out of Tainetsu's room in more normal clothing. Toto was in a tight red shirt that showed off his toned body and a dark pair of jeans and red tennis shoes. Riri had changed into a dark orange skirt with a lighter orange, longe-sleeved shirt and high-heeled boots.

"I haven't seen Koko or Nene since I made them take a hot bath earlier, do you know where they went?" Mizume questioned the two fire guardians.

"We are sorry Princess-sama, but we have not seen the two water guardians," they informed her quietly before they moved on down the hall. Mizume watched them leave and sighed, wishing she had calm and obedient gaurdians like Tainetsu, or even elegant and smart guardians like Chisuta.

"Mizume-sama! Mizume-sama!" she heard her two charges call and immediately ran towards their voices. She dove around a corner to see them playing with a white fox and a cream fox. "We found Kitkit and Susu!"

Mizume was in utter shock, how had her two childish guardians tracked down the two light guardians in the hour she had not seen them? "Wha-? How-? Wha-?"

"Slow down Mizume," a soft voice came from the slightly open front door. Mizume looked up to see a flash of white. Mizume gasped at the sight in front of her. There stood Chisuta in a long white gown and her hair nearly to the floor. She was slightly taller than Mizume, but that was only naturally since she was an older princess. "They are with me."

"Ch-Chisuta?" Mizume stuttered, completely shocked to see the light fairy in front of her. "Chisuta!"

Mizume rushed forward to hug her older sister as she called out the girl's name. There was a pounding of feet as the two other fairies rounded the corner to see the two hugging.

"Chisuta-oneechan!" Hanadaru cried as she ran to hug the light fairy.

"Hello Hanadaru, Tainetsu-oneechan," Chisuta greeted the two fairies. Tainetsu walked up to her younger sister and gave her a small hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Chisuta," Tainetsu whispered to the girl as they hugged. Chisuta nodded as she looked around to notice Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Nikora, Kaito, and Rihito staring at the reunion. Mizume noticed her semi-shocked look towards the others and smiled.

"Chisuta, these are our new friends, Mermaid Princesses Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira, Nikora-san, Kaito, and Rihito," Mizume introduced everyone with a small wave in their direction. "Everyone this is Light Drop Princess Chisuta and her guardians Kitkit and Susu."

Everyone said their greetings quietly. There was a loud boom from overhead causing Lucia, Seira, Handaru, Nene, and Koko to jump.

"That's sudden," Rihito commented as they all glanced towards the front door, where the wind had started to pick up as rain began to fall.

"I hadn't felt that storm coming at all," Mizume murmured as she and Hanadaru shared a small look of wonder. "Hana, do you remember that guys name?"

"Nope!" Hanadaru said, popping her lips on the 'p'. Mizume sighed softly at the sixteen year old's childishness.

"What guy, Mizume?" Tainetsu questioned, folding her arms as the drop in air pressure caused her sensative skin to grow cold.

"A guy that was able to control lightning and wanted our rings," Mizume explained as she shuddered. At that moment, rain began to pelt against the roof. Chisuta sneezed in time with a flash of lightning going across the sky. Mizume and Chisuta shared a look and smiled at each other. "Always did hate it when it rained at the lake."

"Yes, we both seemed to always get colds throughout the storms," Chisuta agreed. She glanced down to see her two guardians staring up at her. "Oh, right, I completely forgot. Kitkit, Susu, we are safe here, you may turn into humans."

There was a glow of white as the two foxes grew to be a pair of lean teens.

"As you wish, Chisuta-sama," they said with a bow. The white girl had long, wavy hair and was wearing a dresses that was covered in lace and bows with small Mary Janes on her tiny feet. The boy, on the other hand, had on an off white tuxedo, minus the jacket, with his hair styled back and mostly out of his calm face.

"Ah, Riri, will you take Kitkit to get a change of clothes and Toto, will you take Susu? Their clothes are not suited for this enviroment," Chisuta said quietly.

"Yes, Light Drop Princess-sama," Toto and Riri bowed before they exited the front hall to go to their mistress' room. Kitkit and Susu bowed to their mistress before they followed the two fire guardians.

"Now, Mizume, Hanadaru, I believe you owe us an explaination on who this guy is?" Tainetsu said as the group of mystical beings moved to the dining room to be more comfortable.

"I guess he really isn't a problem right now," Mizume said sheepishly as the hairs on her arms stopped standing on end and Chisuta finally stopped sneezing. "The storms over anyway."

"That was fast," Rina commented, not happy about the strange weather.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Chisuta reassured them, smiling over at Mizume for comfirmation.

"Yeah, just a small shower appearing since we are so close to the ocean," Mizume chuckled. Chisuta sneezed as another flash of lightning seemed to crash right outside and shook the windows. "R-Remnants?"

"Face it Mizuzu," Tainetsu said, a soft chuckle coming from her at the younger girl's personal nickname. "Something's happening outside."

"What if Yoru-oneechan or Kuchira are stuck out there?" Hanadaru said, jumping up from her seat. Chisuta tensed slightly before her face fell.

"What is it Chisuta?" Mizume asked, noticing the white girl's saddened look.

"It's about Yoru," she said quietly to the others. "She's the one that is attacking our realms."

"What!" Tainetsu. Mizume, and Handaru yelled, shooting up to surround the light princess.

"I-I saw her when the Light Realm was attacked," Chisuta explained softly, tears coming to her light silver eyes. "She was flying with someone in long robes. She was using her powers against her own people."

Chisuta broke into sobs, causing Hanadaru to hug her close as Tainetsu and Mizume shared a worried look.

"Who is Yoru?" Rina asked quietly, not wanting to be rude during the sad moment.

"Yoru is the Dark Drop Princess," Mizume informed the mermaids. "She is extremely powerful with her magic, but I never expected her to turn on us like this."

"Her being with who ever is causing the Destruction must be why they know where the realms are," Tainetsu thought out loud. "But why would she do this? The darkness is only a gradual take over, not a sudden thing like this. I mean, she's still in her teens!"

"We know Tainetsu-oneechan," Mizume murmured, her body feeling numb after learning of her sister's betrayal. "I guess she was using her powers more than she was supposed to."

"That's the only way to explain it," Tainetsu mumbled as they listened to the thunder rumble away from them.


	7. First Attack

**Thank you a, ta, a.r, aurameres for reviewing! **

**A.r, good idea, I might use it.**

**A, they just are. The fairies are the embodiment of the four elements, so they are just created out of thin air. **

**Aurameres, I've heard alot about that movie, but I've never gotten around to watching it. Maybe after I finish all of my current stories, I'll try one for that.**

Hanadaru yawned as she sat on Mizume's bed with Nene and Koko in her lap and the other four gaurdians around her in their animal forms.

"So what are we going to do?" Tainetsu said quietly, so as not to wake her sleeping birds. She looked up from her spot on the floor to Chisuta at the door and Mizume at her desk.

"Before anything we need to find Kuchira," Chisuta advised, her tone solemn as she mentioned the final princess with missing where-abouts. "If we have her, we might have enough power to get Yoru back."

Tainetsu nodded at the light fairy's assessment. She then turned to Mizume with a raised eyebrow. "You've been quiet Mizume, what's on your mind?"

"I'm worried," she water fairy admitted softly. "I'm worried about our homes. Were they completely destroyed or have they been somewhat rebuilt since we ran away? If they have been rebuilt, do we stay there with them and not come back and fight against whoever is causing this? If we do fight, will we have enough power to face them? If not-?"

"Woah, slow down Mizume," Tainetsu chuckled darkly. "What are you trying to say?"

"There are so many choices to be made by us and each of those decisions lead to another split path, and so on and so on," Mizume tried to explain.

"I think we need the advice of our higesutos first," Chisuta commented. "They have always put us on the right paths before."

Tainetsu nodded and then glanced towards the door. "Maybe we can bring the mermaids for some help?"

"They don't seem too suprised that this is happening to us," Chisuta commented after some thought. "Maybe this happened to their homes?"

"I think that we should bring them with us," Hanadaru said sleepily from the bed. The three older fairies looked towards the grass fairy and smiled. Hanadaru was stretched out on the bed with the six guardians protectively around her.

"We should go to bed," Tainetsu suggested as she stood. "We can talk to them about it in the morning."

"Agreed," Chisuta said as she stepped away from the door. "We'll talk about finding Kuchira first."

"Of course," Mizume nodded and waved to the others as they left for the night. Mizume looked out her window at the rising moon and sighed. 'Where are you Kuchira?'

Elsewhere, a little silver fairy flitted through the night, trying to escape from the approaching darkness that was threatening to swallow her whole.

"Yoru-oneechan, why are doing this?" she cried desperately as the darkness caught up to her and grabbed her through her bubble of wind.

"You air fairies are weak," a deep female voice chuckled as the shadows melted away from a fairy clad in a pure black dress. "Once we catch up to you, you have no more defenses. A weak excuse for a fairy. I might actually miss you after this, Kuchira, but who knows what I'll feel once I take your ring?"

"Y-You shouldn't, Yoru-oneechan!" Kuchira cried as Yoru drifted nearer to her. "You know Essence Chuwa-sama won't smile on you if you do this!"

"Where is Essence-sama now? Now when her devoted Air Princess needs her so much?" Yoru chuckled darkly as the shadows around her swallowed Kuchira up with a small scream.

"Kuchira!" four fairies cried out as they bolted up in bed. There was a pounding of feet as Luchia, Rina, Hanon, and Nikora ran to see why they yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Luchia asked Mizume, who had opened the door right as she stepped up to it. Mizume was sweating horribly, her blue hair matted to her face, and a look of mixed pain and worry clear on her face.

"K-Kuchira was just attacked," Mizume said, her voice dry from crying out. Mizume looked over Luchia's shoulder to see Hanadaru crying into Hanon's shoulder while Tainetsu looked stricken with greif and Chisuta looked almost deadly pale. "You guys saw it too, didn't you?"

Chisuta could barely nod at her sister. Tainetsu stood from leaning against the wall. "I think it's time we clear up somethings between our races."

Nikora gave her a confused look. Tainetsu sighed, her face turning authoritary. "We need to determine everthing that we know is happening to our world. If it is possible, we want your insights too, seeing how this affects you too."

Rina nodded, thinking it over slightly. "I'll go wake up Seira. Luchia, go call Kaito and Rihito-san over so everyone can be here to discuss things."

Luchia nodded and ran off. Rina turned to go back down the hall and wake up the youngest member of their group. Nikora led everyone else down stairs and to the dining room to wait. Hanadaru sat down in between Chisuta and Tainetsu and had both of the older girls wrap their arms around her in comfort. Mizume watched her sisters in a daze as she stood in front of them. They all heard the door open, but none of the fairies looked up to see who it was. A strong hand was placed on Mizume's shoulder, causing her to look up to see Rihito staring at her with worry filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded curtly, trying not to blush from his obvious worry for her. How had he gotten there so fast if Luchia had just called? Mizume shook her head to clear away the thought. It didn't matter as long as he got here fast. Mizume moved to sit besides Chisuta, Rihito moving along with her to sit on her other side. Soon, Rina was half carrying Seira into the room and to a seat around the large table. The other mermaids filed into the room and sat down around the table with Kaito showing up and sitting next to Luchia and Rihito only minutes later.

"First off," Tainestu said, sitting up from whispering comfort into Hanadaru's ear. "We would like to know if you'll come with us back to our homes."

"Back to your homes?" Kaito questioned, a small look of confusion crossing his face.

"To our Realms," Mizume clarified, her voice hollow. She cleared her throat softly before she continued. "We came to an agreement that we need to return home and consult our elders, those who know our myths better than us, so we may learn about our enemy better."

"And you want us to come?" Rina asked, sceptic at the idea.

"Yes," Chisuta said calmly. "If you do not learn of this threat like we do and help us stop it, then the destruction can easily move to your homes as well."

The mermaids shared a worried look with each other and nodded.

"The four of us will come with you," Rina said calmly, speaking for the more emotional mermaids. "We'll lend you our voices."

"And you two?" Mizume asked Kaito and Rihito.

"I go where Luchia is," Kaito answered. Rihito seemed reluctant to answer.

"Rihito-san, Mikaru can stay with us while you are away," Nikora said with a soft smile. Rihito nodded and then smiled softly at the fairies.

"I will come with you then," he said. He thought for a moment before he turned back to them. "If you four are the only ones that know where your realms are, then how do we get in?"

"Well," Mizume trailed off, looking towards her two elder sisters. Tainetsu and Chisuta nodded their consent. "We have magic within our rings that will grant you the ability to turn to our size and travel with us. It was an old magic that was used before we were all sealed away from the human world."

Everyone nodded, their own questions about the topic answered. Tainsetsu thought for a moment before she whistled low. There was a swoosh in the air as Toto and Riri appeared on the back of her chair. Nene, Koko, Kitkit, and Susu rushed in to their masters seconds later, all in their human forms.

"We are sorry for laxing on our guard and not being with you, Light Drop Princess-sama," Kitkit and Susu apologized as they dropped to their knees in behind Chisuta.

"It is fine," Chisuta giggled softly. "We were only discussing returning home."

"Home?" Koko and Nene said eagerly, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Stop jumping," Mizume growled, irritated at the two balls of energy. The two cats froze, their ears and tails pooping out as they tried to look cute and get out of trouble. "If you do not behave, I swear I will leave you here with Nikora and have Hippo train you to be good little gaurdians."

"But we want to go!" Koko argued, stamping her little foot. Nene nodded his agreement, his white hair flying as he did so. Mizume looked to Tainetsu and Chisuta for help in controlling the two. Tainetsu snapped her fingers, sending the two birds out of the room, both knowing what their master wished for them to do.

"Go pack our things," Chisuta commanded her own guardians, sending them on their way. Kitkit and Susu bowed before grabbing each of the cats and carrying them out of the room.

"Where are we going to go first?" Hanadaru asked quietly. The three older fairies shared a look with each other.

"The Water Realm is closest," Mizume said, her voice dropping pitch. "We would only travel for an hour if we fly from here."

Tainsetsu nodded, thinking it over. "From there we can travel south and then across and back up."

Hanadaru stood suddenly and left to her room. The three fairies looked at her with looks of worry, but did not go after her.

"Um," Luchia said softly, her hand raising slightly. Everyone turned to her expectantly. "Where are we going exactly?"

"The Water Realm is actually at the edge of this town," Mizume answered softly. "Then we will be going to the Grass Realm, which is on what humans call Mount Fuji. Then to the Light Realm in the human city of Kyoto."

The mermaids and two Palathessians nodded, so she continued. "Then to the Fire Realm, which is in Chuna?"

"China, Mizume," Tainetsu corrected with a laugh. Mizume blushed slightly.

"I don't really know human maps well," Mizume admitted.

"Then let me finish," Chisuta said in a scholarly tone. "I actually paid attention to my human studies."

"I didn't think I would actually use it!" Mizume countered the older fairy's tease.

"After the Fire Realm, we will go and see the Air Realm in Akita," Chisuta continued as if Mizume hadn't said anything.

"We will?" Tainetsu asked, confusion on her face for the slightest of moments. "Ah, right, we have to let them know about Kuchira."

Chisuta nodded before continuing again. "And finally to the Dark Realm in hopes that maybe we can purify it."

Mizume pursed her lips at the plan, but consented to let it happen.

"We want to leave immediately, so please rest up some and then pack your things," Tainetsu said as she stood, motioning her sisters to follow her. The three fairies left the table and went to Tainetsu's room to find the few things she owned packed away in a bag and her two guardians asleep on the bed.

"Get some rest you two," Tainetsu ordered of her sisters as she scooped up the two birds and placed them farther down the bed. "We will be using a lot of magic when we leave."

With that, they parted to go pack for their journey home.

Everyone gathered together back in the dining room, each of the traveleres had on a small backpack.

"Kitkit, Susu," Chisuta said quietly as she kneeled by the two foxes. "Remember that you are not allowed to come with me to the other Realms, so please go ahead of us to our home."

"You guys go home too," Tainetsu said to the two birds on her shoulders. The four animals took off out of the open glass doors. Once the four left and they had said their good-byes, the four fairies raised their hands so their rings were visible. The four rings began to glow softly as a reaction to each other.

"By the power of Essence Chuwa," the four said together.

"Allow fire to rise," Tainetsu said, her ring glowing brighter.

"Allow water to flow," Mizume said, her ring glowing as well.

"Allow grass to grow," Hanadaru said, though she seemed slightly reluctant.

"Allow light to shine," Chisuta finished, her own ring glowing. The four glows grew until they molded together around the group. The dome of color began to shrink from Nikora and Hippo's view. Once it cleared, the two gasped. Standing in the middle of the dining room was all of their friends, only ranging one to two feet tall. The four fairies had turned into their normal forms, their wings moving slowly.

"It's so good to be back to normal," Hanadaru said, her voice higher as she kicked off the ground so she could fly. The other fairies laughed softly as they also kicked off the ground.

"You guys can fly too," Mizume told the other tiny people. Seira squeeled as she kicked of and tackled Hanadaru in mid-air. The others were more hesitant as they joined the five in the air.

"W-Will we be seen?" Luchia asked as Kaito helped her get to everyone else's height.

"The magic we gave to you makes you almost the same as a fairy, so only another mystical being can see you," Tainsetsu explained.

"Which is why Nikora can see us," Mizume said with a wave towards the purple-haired woman. "Let's go!"

The four fairies flew out of the open door with the others quickly following.

"Wah! The city is so pretty!" Seira, Luchia, and Hanon said eagerly as they flew closer to the city. The fairies laughed as they flew through the tall buildings of the city until they reached the park.

"Follow me!" Mizume called to them as she took the lead through the small forest on one side of the park. The forest seemed to go on forever until Mizume raised her ringed hand and a heat wave seemed to appear in front of them. The wave disappeared as they flew through it, revealing a crystal clear lake with white stone buldings surrounding it. Several trees surrounding the lake seemed to be dieing out as some of the buildings seemed to be crumbling. Koko and Nene rushed forward, both in their cat forms, and jumped into the lake.

"We can swim!" they called happily. Mizume smiled softly as she flew above the two and towards the largest of the buildings. It seemed to be untouched as it sat higher than any of the other buildings in the city. The mermaids, Kaito, and Rihito looked down as they flew behind the fairies and saw other blue fairies staring up at them.

"It's Princess Mizume!" someone called and a loud cheer came from those below them. Mizume stopped and waved to everyone. "Princess came back to help rebuild!"

Mizume froze at those words, a tear coming to her eye. Tainetsu grabbed her hand and continued to the large building. The closer they got, everyone could see that it was some kind of shrine. They landed at the entrance and walked inside. Kneeling by a white marble statue of a woman with large wings, a crown, long hair, and a flowing gown was an elderly man with faded wings.

"Ichimizu," Mizume greeted softly as she kneeled next to the man. "I wish for your guidance, my higesuto."

"May Essence Chuwa-sama please you, my princess," Ichimizu said softly as he stood. Mizume stood as well. The man smiled down at her before the two hugged. "I missed you Mizume-sama."

"And I, you," Mizume laughed as they turned to the others.

"My, it is an honor to see you again, Light Drop Princess, Fire Drop Princess, and Grass Drop Princess," Ichimizu said with a stiff bow. He looked behind the three princess and froze. "Mizume-sama, how could you bring humans to our lands? You know the legends just as well as any of us elders."

"Ichimizu, they aren't human," Tainetsu said, stepping forward to defend their friends.

"They are actual people of the sea," Chisuta informed him, also stepping forward to defend their friends.

"They have every right to be here," Hanadaru pouted, defending them in her own way.

"Ichimizu," Mizume said softly, drawing the old fairy's attention. "This is Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess Luchia, Green Pearl Mermaid Princess Rina, Aqua Pearl Mermaid Princess Hanon, Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess Seira, Palathessian Prince Kaito, and Palathessian Prince Rihito."

Ichimizu took a step back in shock before he fell to his knees in a bow.

"Please forgive my earlier rudeness," he whispered. The four fairies began to giggle at his words.

"There is nothing to forgive, is there?" Tainetsu said, turning to her friends. Everyone shook their head in answer.

"Now," Ichimizu said, standing once again. "What do we need to discuss?"

Mizume thought for a moment before she thought of something. "I think it's time that I visit The Pool."

"The P-Pool?" Ichimizu stuttered, taken aback once again. "Surely things are not that horrible in the Realms?"

The four fairies could only nod.

"V-Very well," Ichimizu stuttered, walking towards large doors behind the statue. He stopped in front of the marble doors. When Mizume stepped forward, Ichimizu stepped in between her and the others.

"What?" Tainetsu nearly growled at the old fairy, taking a step forward with her fist raised.

"I'm sorry, Fire Drop Princess-sama, but only the Aqua Drop Princess may enter The Pool," Ichimizu quickly explained. "It is the only law Essence Chuwa-sama gave the original princesses."

Tainetsu sighed and stepped back, not wishing to disobey a law from their goddess. Mizume opened the doors slightly and slipped into the forbidden area.

**Cliffy! I sort of know where this is going, it's just the details that I need to hammer out. As usual, please review!**


	8. Pool of Essence Chuwa

**Thank you Haruka Hoshine, starlightmint72 for reviewing! **

**Haruka, she said prince so Ichimizu would let him stay. **

Mizume gasped when she saw the crystal clear pool of water that was surrounded by soft white sand. The lights that shone from the crystal roof caused the water to sparkle gentley. Mizume walked forward slowly and kneeled at the edge of the water. The water was so clear that Mizume was able to see all the way to the bottom of the pool, though there was nothing there. The calm and pure water immediately cleared Mizume's dark thoughts and let her think in peace.

"Essence Chuwa-sama, I ask for your guidance in saving my sisters from their pain," she prayed in a whisper. Her ring began to glow and she opened her eyes to find that she had transformed, though she was still small. From above her a bright light shone, one much brighter than the natural sun. She looked up and gasped. Floating above her was Essence Chuwa, exactly the same as her statue in the shrine.

"I have heard your wish," Essence Chuwa said in a clear and calm voice, her full lips barely moving. Essence Chuwa raised her slinder arm, her sheer and sparkling wrap falling like silk off her shoulders, and a light formed in her hand. She sent the light down to Mizume and it enveloped her microphone. When the light cleared, Mizume could see that it had turned into a silver headset. She slowly placed it on her head and it immediately fit her. "I have granted your voice a new power. Like the water in which you were born, you have the power to heal the strongest of pains. Use this power well my dearest Aqua Drop."

Mizume bowed and soon Essence Chuwa's light faded. As the pool of water returned to normal, the entire building shook. Mizume clutched at her head as she felt a sharp pain course through it. She hurried out of the sacred room and found Hanadaru, Tainetsu, and Chisuta on the ground along with the others as a blue woman floated above them.

**The sleep**

**of a thousand nights**

**is as deep**

**as a thousand leagues.**

**The water washes over you,**

**drowns you,**

**no matter what you do,**

**so just sleep with me.**

The water in the large lake crashed about and shook the small buildings violently. Mizume heard many cries of pain as a large wave crashed onto the island.

"Enough!" she yelled, drawing the the woman's attention.

"Ah, there's the princess I was looking for," she hummed softly. The woman floated down to her and grabbed her chin. "The one who possess the ring that can make me all-powerful. My name is Umiki and I would truly love it if you would give me your precious ring."

"Over my dead body," Mizume spat as her hand flew out and slapped the woman. Umiki froze and then began to laugh. She floated back into the air, far away from Mizume's reach.

"Then I guess I will have to just kill you," Umiki chuckled. She opened her mouth once more to sing, but there was a flash of black and white cutting her off. Koko and Nene landed on their feet in front of Mizume, who was shocked into silence at the sight of her guardians.

"Nobody lays their hands on our Mizume-sama!" they yelled together, pointed at Umiki, who now had angry red claw marks down each cheek.

"You vile little things!" Umiki shreiked, rushing forward to attack the two cats. Mizume rushed forward to stand in front of her guardians and began to sing.

**The water flows**

**higher and higher**

**as love grows**

**with this melody.**

The woman froze at the sound of the princess' voice. Mizume's new headset began to glow a soft blue.

**As water slowly turns to ice,**

**I will remain by your side**

**in a life so nice**

**and a love so sound.**

**The water flows**

**higher and higher**

**as love grows**

**with this melody.**

The woman clutched at her head as the headset glew brighter.

**The water shall give**

**happiness and joy**

**as we always live,**

**as we always love.**

**The water flows**

**higher and higher**

**as love grows**

**with this melody.**

Umiki screamed as she burst into a cloud of bubbles. The glow from Mizume's headset enveloped her as the others began to wake up. The light slowly crept out from her and enveloped more and more of the building, soon overtaking her friends.

**The silent water**

**flows so serenly **

**as our love grows hotter **

**and as I love you!**

As Mizume finished her song, the light coming from her wrapped around the entire lake. The light faded and all of the fairies could see that the trees that had been burnt and destroyed were now green and whole again. The fairies looked around at their city and could see that the ruined buildings shone once again in the light of the lake. The other princesses and two princes rushed to Mizume and her two guardians once they were on their feet.

"Mizume, you did it! Everything is healed!" Tainetsu said eagerly as Chisuta embraced their sister. Mizume slumped slightly into Chisuta's embrace.

"I'm tired," she whispered to the light fairy. "Take me to the healing pool please."

The three other fairy princesses nodded and helped Mizume walk towards the far end of the shrine with the others following close behind them. The large group entered a chamber with what looked to be a large open bath in it. Hanadaru kneeled and helped Mizume step out of her small flats bfore Tainetsu helped Mizume lower herself into the pool. Mizume closed her eyes and leaned back against the side of the pool. Chisuta turned and began ushering the group out of the chamber.

"We must let her rest in here," she whispered as they passed the threshold.

"Why there?" Rihito asked, worry clear as he looked over the light fairy and past the other fairies to Mizume, who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"It is their sacred water," Tainetsu explained quietly as she closed the heavy door that was engraved with different forms of water. "That is where most of the fairies are born, thus being the best place for them to be healed at."

"That is where Mizume was born?" Rina asked in disbelief.

"No, Mizume-oneechan was born in a seperate pool," Hanadaru told them as she helped her sisters lead the others to the resident side of the shrine. "But she has to heal herself there since there is no more water from the puddle she was born in."

"Actually," Tainetsu murmured, reaching into her shirt. She pulled out a crystal, tear drop-shaped vile filled with water. "The previous Aqua Drop Princess gave this to me when Mizume was born. She told me to keep good care of it in case it was needed."

"Then you should have mentioned it earlier and gotten it to her!" Chisuta and Hanadaru reprimanded their older sister. Tainetsu laughed nervously before she moved passed them and walked up to Rihito.

"I'm no good in an area surrounded by water," she said seriously. She took his hand and placed the vile in it before she made his fingers curl over it. "You go give it to her."

Rihito nodded and walked back the direction they had come. They all watched him leave before Hanon and Luchia slid up to the fire fairy.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" they asked suspiciously. All Tainetsu did was smile and turn to go down the hall with her sisters.

By the time Rihito found the chamber once again, Mizume was already awake and healing a little girl that had walked in with an injured wing. Rihito slipped in as quietly as he could, but his shoes seemed to click loudly on the marble floor. The little girl smiled up at Mizume before she got out of the pool and ran out past Rihito. Rihito walked up to the pool and kneeled down at the edge.

"Hello Rihito," Mizume greeted him. They sat in silence for a moment before Mizume reached out and took his clenched hand. She opened it to reveal the vile as she gasped. "That's my water."

"Tainetsu asked for me to come and give it to you," Rihito explained in a whisper. Mizume turned and picked up a small bowl that was floating by. She poured out the water that was in the bowl and poured her water out of the vile and into the bowl. The water seemed to shine as it settled into the bowl. Mizume whispered something before she drank the water out of the bowl. Once all of the water was gone, she let the bowl go to float our across the water again.

"Thank you, Rihito," she said with a genuine smile on her face. "I feel so much better now."

"It was nothing," Rihito mumbled, rubbing the back of his head slightly. Mizume laughed softly as she reached out and grabbed Rihito's arm. With a sharp tug, Rihito was in the water. He gasped as he came up for air. "I-Is it okay for me to be in here?"

"Of course," Mizume said, waving off his question. Mizume swam away from him a little and turned to jesture him to come with her. The two swam for a bit until a tower of water shot out of the water in between them. Rihito backed away from the tower as Mizume neared it. "Rihito, come here."

Rihito hesitantly went around the tower and to Mizume's side. Mizume reached out to the water, her ring glow brightly as her hand neared the water. Rihito placed a hand gentley on her arm as if to stop her from nearing the tower of water. Mizume steped forward until her hands were in the water as it roared to the ceiling. A soft light glowed from where her hands were as the water began to calm. Rihito gasped as the water fell back into the pool. In Mizume's hands sat a small baby with wet hair and tiny, fluttering wings. Mizume drew the baby to her and craddled it in her arms, the ring's glow fading once the water stopped touching it. Mizume sighed in relief.

"He isn't a prince," she murmured as she rocked the small boy. She began to walk towards the edge of the pool with Rihito following slowly. The little boy mumbled happily as he opened his blue eyes and saw Mizume smiling at him. "Hello little one. Would you like to go find you a family?"

The little boy said something else and burped softly, causing him to giggle and Mizume to laugh as well. Rihito and Mizume exited the chamber with the baby. Several fairies rushed forward to take the baby from Mizume who just smiled and waved good-bye to the child.

"You just got to witness the happiest and the sadest part of being a princess," Mizume told Rihito as they turned to go down a different hall as the fairies who had the baby. "It's good to see them being born, to see them so happy, but then I may never meet them again since there are so many fairies that live in our realm and I can't know them all."

Rihito nodded silently as they walked. The two reached a balcony that looked out over the entire city so they stopped.

"I may never come back," Mizume murmured sadly. Rihito glanced at her from looking out across the marble buildings to see tears in her eyes. "If I go now to fight, I might not come back. Or worse, there might not be anything to come back to. I shouldn't leave, should I?"

Rihito thought for a moment before he answered softly. "A lot of people would be happy to have you stay, but I think a lot more people would be sad that you didn't come with us to fight. Me possibly being the sadest."

"Wh-What?" Mizume stuttered, shocked by what he said.

"I think I'd be the most sad to have you stay here while we go to fight," Rihito repeated, turning to her with a soft, but caring expression on his face.

"Why would you say that? Hanadaru and Chisuta would miss me quite a bit too," Mizume chuckled, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere. She paused when she say him looking at her with hurt eyes. Mizume had to look away and fidget with the bottom of her dress to hide the blush on her face. "I-I mean maybe I could go, but I'm still needed here."

"Would you not miss us?" Rihito asked quietly, softly grabbing Mizume's chin so she'd look at him. Mizume tried to look away, but Rihito kept a firm grip on her. "Would you not miss me?"

"I-I-" Mizume mumbled, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to get away. She finally gave up trying to go against Rihito's surprisingly strong hold and sighed softly. "I would miss you the most."

There was a pause and then Rihito was kissing her. Mizume was shocked at first, but quickly gave in to the kiss and kissed him back.

"I love you," Rihito murmured as they broke apart. Tears were freely falling down Mizume's cheeks at his words. "Before you try, I don't care if you are a fairy. Kaito and Luchia made it through being of different races, we will too."

Mizume shook her head and tried to back away from him, but he wrapped an arm around her to keep her close.

"I don't know how I fell in love with you," he whispered, trying to convence her to be with him. "I just did."

Mizume sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder, her wings fluttering spuratically to show her flustered mind. "I don't know if I truly love you, I think I do, but I'm no good with reading my own feelings."

"But does that mean you'll come with us?" Rihtio asked hopefully. Mizume stepped back and this time Rihtio let his hold on her fall away.

"I guess so," she murmured, turning from him in time to see Tainetsu run around the corner.

"Hey! We've been looking for you two!" the fire fairy called out. She stopped a few feet from them with a smile. "Ichimizu wants to hold a small party tonight beforre we leave in the morning for the Earth Realm."

Mizume nodded and the two fairies guided Rihito to a large hall that was lit with strange floating bubbles. Several important-looking fairies had gathered around the banquet that was placed on the large table at the center of the room. For several hours, the group partied and Mizume told stories to her friends of the Water Realm before the destruction, of how beautiful it was. The group finally broke apart when it was well past mid-night and the two youngest member of their group, Seira and Hanadaru, had fallen asleep. Mizume walked into her old room to see Nene and Koko fast asleep on their small beds, their tails tappinng the beds as they happily dreamed. Mizume walked past them to the balcony and looked out at the lit up city below her. She could hear music playing from one of the dance halls that was nearby and heard a soft roar of laughter as the night life of the city picked up. Mizume's smile fell as she realized that she might never come home to the happy realm, but she turned away from it anyway.

"Good-bye," she whispered to the city as she went to bed.

**Yay done! Two chapters in one day! I feel acomplished now! Anyway, now that I know the summary for the rest of the story, I should be able to update slightly faster than before. Plus I want to finish this as fast as I can. Please review!**


	9. Grass Orb

**Thank you starlightmint72, Aura for reviewing! **

**Aura, new fairies are given to a willing family to raise them and are named by the elders after the princess determines weither or not they are the next heir. Sort of like the book The Giver.**

Hanon, Seira, and Lucia laughed as they headed from their rooms to the main hall of the shrine. Kaito and Rina followed silently behind the three mermaids as they walked. Their bags were packed and in their hands, ready for their departure.

"Hello everyone," Chisuta greeted them as the two hallways the two groups were traveling down came together. Hanadaru grunted, her typical smile no where in sight even though they were returning to her home that day. The mermaids noticed her sour mood and Rina glanced up at Chisuta for an explaination. "Don't mind her. The rain makes her tired. She'll be fine once we near her sunny home."

Everyone nodded and the group began walking again. As they past the large windows of the shrine, they could see the downpour that was happening outside.

"Why is it raining?" Kaito asked, having no connection to the water, but know that it was a living thing like everything else in their world.

"The Realm is sad to see me leave," the group looked ahead to see Tainetsu being supported by Mizume and Rihito. None of the three seemed to be in a good mood. "It would've rained on the day we were attacked had it not been for all of the dark energy floating around our home and our barrier being broken."

The large group of travelers went to the main hall of the shrine to see several older fairies waiting for them. Tainetsu and Mizume gasped at the sight of a particularly tall and regal looking fairy.

"Kaori-sama!" they called out, rushing as fast they can to hug the fairy. The woman smiled and hugged the two back.

"It is good to see you both again, Tainetsu-sama and Mizume-sama," Kaori chuckled at the two. She spotted the others and waved them forward.

"Everyone! This is the previous Aqua Drop Princess," Mizume introduced her predicessor. "Kaori-sama taught me how to be the princess and took me the first time I went to all of the other realms."

"That is actually why I came back to the castle," Kaori said, her eyes opening to reveal near-white orbs. "There are too many of you to travel all the way to the Grass Realm on your limited amount of magic. The only reason you are not tired from keeping your friends our size is because the magic from our Realm is keeping them stable."

"Then how are we to go to the Grass Realm?" Chisuta asked the old princess. Kaori smiled at the light fairy.

"As sharp as Hikari was, new Light Drop Princess-sama" Kaori chuckled. Chisuta blushed at the compliment. Kaori waved for them to follow her. The group noticed that none of the other fairies joined them as they traveled after Kaori to a hidden room behind the statue of Essence Chuwa. They entered the room to see six stone pillars, each with a different glowing orb on it. "This is the Balance Room. It shows us the activity of each of the six elements. See how the Black Orb is larger than the rest while the Silver Orb is the smallest?"

It was true. Each of the orbs were about a foot in diameter, while the Black Orb was twice the size and the Silver Orb was half the size of the others.

"Go stand in the middle of the circle," Kaori instructed. The group parted to move around the pillars and group back together in the center of the circle. "Now, Princesses, please come to the Green Orb."

The four fairies moved to the floating orb that Kaori indicated. Kaori giggled when she saw them nervously staring at the orb.

"Don't worry, this is the fastest way to travel between lands. All of us previous princess used it whenever we had to travel together," Kaori reassured them. "It's best to use when there are more of you, so it doesn't drain as much magic. Now, begin chanting the realm that the Green Orb belongs to."

The four fairies began to chant Grass Realm, causing the Green Rob to glow brightly. Kaori stepped back in time for a flash to happen and the group to disappear.

"Good luck, little sisters," Kaori whispered before she went to go pray to Essence Chuwa for their safe return.

The group on the other hand opened their eyes to see that they were in a similar room to the one they had disappeared in. The only differnce was that everything was made of wood instead of marble. Hanadaru dragged her feet as she led everyone out of the room. Everyone tensed in preparation for whatever destruction awaited them in this realm. They entered what looked to be a large church made from the trunk of a tree. The large opening for a door revealed that none of the buildings inside the trees had been damaged and all of the plants around the realm were still alive.

"Hana," Tainetsu growled, turning to the small grass fairy. Hanadaru was staring at her feet, trying to avoid looking at any of them. The older three fairies cornered the grass princess against the wooden statue of Essence Chuwa.

"Explain, dearest little sister, why your home is not destroyed and yet you were in the human world," Mizume demanded. Hanadaru looked at each of them with wide eyes, fear clear in the green orbs.

"Princess?" a voice squeaked, causing everyone to turn. A petite woman was looking quizically at them. She gasped when she recognized the four fairies.

"Oh! Thank you for finding Princess Hanadaru, Ladies Tainetsu, Chisuta, and Mizume," the small fairy squeaked quickly as she came forward. Hanadaru shrank away as the older fairy came to grab her arm. "And Princess, do you realize how worried we all have been since you left? When we caught word that the Water Realm had been attacked while you were there, we were so distraught to have you back."

"But she wasn't at the my home when we were attacked," Mizume said, realization coming to all of the fairies, causing them to turn on Hanadaru.

"Why did you run away?" Tainetsu asked sternly. Hanadaru's eyes welled up with tears.

"B-Because of Koji!" she cried, the tears spilling over and flowing down her cheeks. The four older fairies shared a look and sighed.

"Come and explain," the grass fairy motioned for them to follow her.

**So, they are now in the Earth Realm. Next chapter you get to meet the grass fairies, including their old princess and Koji. I hoped you guys liked it and please review!**


	10. Bud of Essence Chuwa

**Thank you starlightmint72 for reviewing! **

"So Kenji said you were too weak to take care of yourself," Nano, Hanadaru's new higesuto, summed up after they reached a sitting chamber to discuss things. Hanadaru nodded.

"I said I could take care of myself for at least three months," she told them. Hanadaru had yet to look at any of the others as she explained what had happened between her and Kenji. "I was so close to winning!"

"Yet, you still lost crybaby," a male voice called into the room. Everyone turned to see a tall grass fairy with short, spiked hair and sharp eyes smirking into the room. He had on a pair of loose short and a open vest with a brown bag across his chest. Hanadaru's cheeks puffed out in rage at the sight of the boy.

"By only a few days!" she cried. "I'd like to see you try to live in the human world for as long as I did!"

Mizume and Tainetsu shared a knowing look. They had seen the two grass fairies argue like this before and knew it was just their way of saying hello. Kenji smiled and walked over to the other kneeled in front of Mizume and took her hand.

"You're so much more beautiful than the last time I saw you, Mizume-sama. I doubt anyone could touch your beauty," he murmured, kissing her hand. Hanadaru stared in shock at the boy's actions. The older fairies' lips thinned as they tried not to laugh at her reaction, the three of them knowing that her reaction was just what he wanted. Rihito stood and bent to talk in the boy's ear.

"I'd advise you to let go of my girlfriend's hand," he said, his voice much deeper than normal. The small grass fairy looked at him with wide eyes, but quickly stood and backed away from the princesses.

"I'm so sorry to have over-stepped my boundaries, m'lord," Kenji bowed deeply. Rihito and Kaito shared a look. Did he really believe them to be princes? Kenji turned back to Hanadaru with his smirk back on his face. "I guess I'll see you later, weak baby."

Hanadaru was about to retort when he disappeared from the room.

"That boy really knows how to use the wood around here," Nano sighed with a shake of her head. The meramids looked at her with wonder. She didn't seem like she would be too old, but Tainetsu had explained that Nano was actually almost 200 years old even though her body looke to be that of 40. She had also tried to explain that grass fairies aged at a slow rate that slows down gradually more until it is impossible to tell their proper age. Nano looked up at the mermaids and smiled. "How about I show you to your rooms so you may put you your things away. Princesses, you may stay in your rooms as usual."

The four nodded and waited for the others to leave for they stood. Tainetsu took the lead as Chisuta and Mizume walked on either side of Hanadaru to make sure she didn't escape. The fairies neared the top of the tree without any trouble. Hanadaru seemed to be confused at what her older sisters were doing, but trusted them. They reached a small door and Tainetsu tried to grab it. The tree seemed to groan as she neared it, so she backed away. With only a glance at the others, she grabbed Hanadaru's shoulder and pushed her towards the door. The tree didn't complain when she ran into it, so the three smiled.

"Told you I could find it," Tainetsu gloated.

"F-Find what?" Hanadaru stammered, nerves catching up to her as she looked at the other princesses predator-like faces.

"This is the entrance to the Bud of Essence Chuwa-sama," Chisuta informed the small fairy. Hanadaru looked at each of the other fairies with fear clear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hana. Essence Chuwa-sama is very kind," Mizume tried to reassure the younger fairy. The sixteen year old didn't seem convinced as she nervously glanced at the door.

"Just go," Tainetsu encouraged the little princess with a small nudge towards the door.

"Have courage to go see her while we cannot," Chisuta told her with a smile. Hanadaru took a deep breath to steady herself as she shakily walked through the door. The temperature was greatly warmer in the bright hallway than it was on the other side of the door. Hanadaru took another step towards what looked to be a small white bud on a thin branch. As she walked along, she saw a window and decided to look out. She was at the very top of the tree and could see the entirety of the realm. On the far side of the clearing, she could see several groups of children playing while some of the older fairies watched on. Closer still was all of the buildings and even closer than that was the gardens that most of the grass fairies worked in. The smallest of the fairies prided themselves in the that garden since none of the other realms could grow the magnicient plants that seemed to flourish in the blessed garden. At the sight of her realm, Hanadaru had thoughts of turning around and giving up her ring. She didn't have the courage to go out and do what she wished like any of her sisters, she wasn't as smart as any of them either, and she surely didn't have the control of her elements like they did.

"Miss Hanadaru?" a pair of soft voices called out to her. Hanadaru turned from the window to see two small lights near the bottom of the bud. Hanadaru was curious so she went towards the light, her wings fluttering to hold her up. The lights grew slightly to form sets of wings. The lights dimmed and then burst to reveal two butterflies, one yellow and one green.

"I'm Cho," the green butterfly said in a slightly deep voice.

"And I'm Chou," the yellow butterfly introduced in a higher pitch than her brother.

"Why are you crying Miss Hanadaru?" the two newborn gaurdians asked their mistress. Hanadaru gentley placed the tips of her fingers to her cheeks to feel that they were wet. Hanadaru shook her head and smiled.

"I'm okay," she answered, her voice quiet.

"Hanadaru," a feminie voice chimed. Hanadaru looked up to see the bud had bloomed and a pillar of light was coming from it. The light enveloped her, causing her to transform. She now had on her sun dress and her hair had a light green bud in it. The light cleared slightly to reveal the exact replica of the Essence Chuwa she had worshiped all of her life. Hanadaru dropped to her knees, her butterflies dropping to the ground next to her. "Rise my sweet child."

Hanadaru stood, but did not have the courage to look at the goddess.

"Hanadaru, I see your wish," Essence Chuwa told her softly. Tears came to Hanadaru's eyes as she listened to the beautiful woman above her. "I grant you a new headset."

A green light shown in front of Hanadaru. She extended her hands and took the light, which faded away to reveal a green headset.

"This headeset will grant stability in that which has been shaken by darkness," Essence Chuwa explained to the girl as she put the headeset on. Hanadaru bowed to the goddess as the light completely faded and the flower turned back into a bud.

"Miss Hanadaru?" Cho called his mistress. Hanadaru looked down at her butterflies with a soft smile.

"May we transform and stretch our legs?" Chou finished for her twin. Hanadaru nodded and a soft light engulfed the two animals. When the light cleared, a tall man and woman stood before her. Chou had tassled green hair and knowing green eyes. He had on a light green dress shirt and dark green slacks with a loose black belt around his hips. Chou had long yellow hair and bright yellow eyes. She had on a slim dress with long sleeves and sunflowers covering the soft yellow material.

"I-I thought the guardians had to be trained before they could turn into adults," Hanadaru managed through her shock. Cho smirked at her as Chou decided how to answer.

"We are much older than the other guardians. We have yet to find our true mistress so we have served each of the princess when they become the right age," Chou explained thoughtfully. She then smiled at Hanadaru. "But I feel a connection to you Miss Hanadaru, I believe you are our true mistress."

Hanadaru smiled at the adult guardians and gave them each a hug. The young fairy could not wait to show off her powerful guardians when she saw her friends again. Kenji would be extremely upset to find such strong animals protecting her. The three began to walk back towards the door and to the waiting realm.

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm really trying to get this story done because I promised my cousin that I would write an Inuyasha fanfic for her when I finished one of my current stories and since I know where this one is going, this is the one I'm trying to work on. please review!**


	11. Confidence

**Thank you starlightmint72, aa.t, a, taa for reviewing!**

**Taa, fairies die much like Umiki did, they just burst into their element and disappear, but they typically die of old age not painfully like Umiki did. The sacred places connect to Essence CHuwa because they were the original places that the princess were born at before it was closed off to the public and princesses began to be born with other fairies. The Bud is the only bud on the entire tree that holds the grass fairies' shrine, it is always a bud unless Essence Chuwa comes to speak through it and then it blooms. **

Mizume and Rihito were walking along in the garden as everyone waited for Hanadaru to come back. Mizume knew her older sisters were around the garden as well along with the other mystical beings with them. As they rounded the next corner, Mizume could feel the water far below them start to shake. She froze at the odd phenominon.

"Mizume?" Rihito wondered, taking a step back to his girlfriend as she stared at the ground. A grass fairy near them also froze at the small tremors far below them. Mizume suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and fell to the ground. She could feel the water in the underground caverns far below the Earth's surface shake like a rampant tsunami. "Mizume!"

Mizume could barely hear Rihito's call as she felt the water's cry for help. Without realizing it, Mizume transformed into her princess form and began to mumbled her song. The water below cried out to her as it sensed her presence above it. Mizume clutched at her head in desperation, the pain in it slowly getting worse as the shaking increased. She was so focused on helping the trapped water that she yet to realize that the ground was now shaking at their level, causing everyone to fall to the ground. Nearby trees began to crack and crash to the ground with thunderous roars. Many of the grass fairies cried out in pain to match the dieing plants around them. Mizume could feel the light from her older sisters as they stood over her in their princess forms, both watching closely to see where their enemy was coming from. An extremely powerful tremor came along, causing the standing fairies to drop to their knees.

"I don't see how Umiki could have been weak enough to die at the hands of you princesses," a familiar laugh could be heard from above them. Everyone managed to look up and see a deep brown man floating above them. The mermaids, Tainetsu, and Mizume recognized the man to be Fugore, the demon of the earth. The man looked around quickly before a frown appeared on his face. "I do not see the baby princess that holds my ring. Do not tell me that she is so young to still be taking naps."

"We would never give you her!" the princesses heard a male voice yell. There was a flash of green and the sound of the clash of metal on rock could be heard. They all watched on as Kenji used a sword to try to fight off Fugore, who seemed to have an arm made of solid rock.

"Oh, so a little grass fairy thinks he can be a knight for the princess? How cute," Fugore chuckled, easily throwing Kenji away with a swipe of his arm. The grass fairy flew back from the force of the rock arm, but was caught in someone's arms. He looked up to see a man he had never seen before.

"Good job Cho!" Kenji heard Hanadaru's voice cry out. Kenji looked around to see Hanadaru flying towards them on the back of a giant butterfly. The boy was shocked at the sight of the animal. "Let's go Chou!"

Kenji watched from the man's arms as the yellow butterfly flew by Fugore and Hanadaru jumped off to stand in the air in front of the man.

"There you are, little princess," Fugore chuckled, stretching out his hand. "Won't you give me your ring?"

"Will you leave us alone?" Hanadaru asked him, her words harsher than any of them could have imagined coming from the sweet girl. Fugore thought for a moment before he smiled a nodded his consent. Hanadaru reached for her ring.

"No! Don't do it!" Kenji yelled, beginning to thrash about in Cho's arms. "Don't listen to him Hanadaru!"

"Hush," Cho whispered to the boy, restraining him. Kenji looked up the man, surprised by his strength. "Believe in Miss Hanadaru's power."

Fugore smiled once Hanadaru touched her ring with her other hand, it looking like she was about to pull it from her finger.

"This ring," Hanadaru murmured. Fugore's face fell slightly at her words. Hanadaru looked up at him with hard emeralds for eyes. "This ring was given to me by my people along with the blessing from Essence Chuwa-sama! I will not allow you to take it from me!"

Fugore growled and opened his mouth to sing. Hanadaru saw it coming and began singing her own lullaby.

**The grass is swaying**

**as I sing this song,**

**full of life and love and **

**all we share!**

Fugore gritted his teeth against the sudden pain coursing through his body. A soft green light came from Hanadaru's headset and soon enveloped her in its soft glow.

****

The flowers will grow,

**now sleep in their beauty,**

**The trees will talk,**

**just listen to them breathing!**

Hanadaru seemed to grow more confident in her singing as she continued and the light from her headset grew. Mizume's head cleared of it's pain as the ground settled deep below them. She looked up at her younger sister with nothing, but pride her eyes.

**So come lie with me**

**as we embrace in the sun**

**and listen to the plants**

**love and play!**

**The flowers will grow,**

**now sleep in their beauty,**

**The trees will talk,**

**just listen to them breathing!**

The light from Hanadaru's headset grew more and more as she sang and soon it had even enveloped Fugore. The demon cursed under his breath as he started to feel the rough earth in him begin to settle and purify in the light. He had to get out of that light, but his body seemed to refuse to listen anymore as the princess sang her lullaby.

**So let's sleep,**

**sleep the day away,**

**together with our plants.**

**Let's sleep.**

******The flowers will grow,**

**now sleep in their beauty,**

**The trees will talk,**

**just listen to them breathing!**

Fugore gasped as his body broke apart into dust and he fell to the earth to join the soil in the garden. Hanadaru's light faded away as she landed by her sisters, all of them sitting and staring at her with pride in their eyes.

"You became so strong," Chisuta murmured, embracing the young fairy as she turned back to her normal self. Hanadaru smiled and hugged the light fairy back. Other fairies began to group around them with awe clear on their faces, all of them surprised at what their princess had accomplished. Hanadaru noticed Cho landing nearby and broke free from the crowd to run to him and Kenji.

"Thank you for saving him Cho," Hanadaru smiled at her gaurdian.

"Whatever you may wish for me, I will do, m'lady," Cho bowed deeply to the princess. Kenji looked back and forth between the princess and the man, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you okay Kenji?" Hanadaru asked him.

"Wha-?" Kenji stuttered, backing away from Hanadaru's smile. The princess' facce fell as her friend backed away. Kenji backed up and nearly toppled over when he ran into someone.

"Miss Hanadaru asked you a question, please answer it," a yellow woman smiled down at him, giving him a nudge back towards Hanadaru. Kenji took a hesitant step towards the princess, a slight blush on his face. Hanadaru looked at him expectantly.

"I-I'm fine, I didn't really get hit," Kenji shrugged, looking away from the princess' eager face. He heard her sigh and turned back to her to see a look o relief on her face.

"Good, I was scared you got hurt," Hanadaru murmured. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you."

Kenji blushed at her words and backed away.

"Stupid crybaby!" he yelled as he turned and ran after her. The other princesses giggled as they watched the boy.

"What did I do wrong?" Hanadaru asked innocently, watching the boy run away. Her guardians shared a knowing look and smiled at their princess.

"Nothing, Miss," Cho answered as he and his twin hugged their new mistress.

"He is just young and can't express himself well," Chou explained to her mistress. Hanadaru looked back and forth between her new guardians with a confused look.

**Yay! Hanadaru has powered up! And she has her guardians now! So exiting! Please review what you think!**


	12. Goodbye Grass

**Thank you taa, ta, starlightmint72 for reviewing!**

**Taa, Kenji is an old friend of Hanadaru that would always pick on her for being small and weak. **

**Ta, Umiki died from the pure song that Mizume sang that purified that water within her and caused her to turn to bubbles. The Black Orb is larger than the rest because darkness has more power than the rest of the elements. The Silver Orb is the smallest because the silver ring is in the dark's possession, thus causing a lot of its power to go to the Black Orb.**

"So let me get this straight," Tainetsu said, leaning forward in her chair as everyone say together in the garden. "We have four princesses, two of which have headsets from Essence Chuwa-sama."

The other three princesses nodded their agreement.

"We now have super old guardians to add to our other six," Tainetsu listed off, pointing to the two butterflies on either side of Hanadaru, who nodded happily.

"And we have four mermaid princesses and two Palathessian princes for back up," she finished her list with a sigh. The six she mentioned looked at each other nervously.

"Why are you listing everyone off?" Chisuta asked from Tainetsu's right. Mizume nodded from in between Tainetsu and Rihito.

"Just trying to get everything straight," Tainetsu repeated. Soft footsteps could be heard nearing their circle so everyone looked towards them. From around the corner came a stout teen with long hair and a long dress.

"Miss Yuri!" the four fairies and two guardians cried out at the sight of the lovely teen. Yuri smiled at them as she neared.

"Hello Tainetsu, Mizume, Chisuta, Cho, Chou, and Hanadaru," Yuri greeted as she sat on the same bench as the younger grass fairy.

"Miss Yuri was the Grass Drop Princess beforre Hanadaru," Mizume explained to their non-fairy friends.

"She was the Princess of Beauty before myself," Tainetsu chuckled, grinning at the older fairy.

"I do believe that Hanadaru will overcome you when she gets older," Yuri grinned at Tainetsu. "We grass fairies have always been the prettiest amongst the races. That's why humans have stories of 'forest nymphs'."

A giggle spread around the fairies in the group at the mention of the human myth.

"Now Miss Yuri," Chisuta called from across Hanadaru. Yuri turned her smile on Chisuta. "I would like your advice on something."

"What would that be Chisuta?" Yuri asked once the light fairy paused. Chisuta thought for a moment on how to word her question.

"The Black Orb," Chisuta began, deep in thought. "Would we be able to communicate with the Dark Realm with it?"

Yuri sat there, her gaze blank at the light fairy's words. Her demeanor was like a cloud had covered up the sun and cast a shadow over the circle.

"You could," she finally said, herr voice seemed strained as she spoke. "We used to use the Orbs to hold meetings with each other. But I would not use it now, not with such an imbalance in the circle. The Black Orb is so great compared to the others that it might try to expand to the others if activated."

"You mean darkness can spread when we use the Orb?" Tainetsu asked, shock clear on all of the princesses' faces. Yuri nodded gravely.

"Maybe if I could return home and pray for purity, Essence Chuwa will grant me some power to help?" Chisuta wondered out loud. Tainetsu thought it over quickly.

"It would be good to have both light and water powerful so we can purify whatever it is cursing our sister's mind," the fire fairy agreed. She quickly stood and turned to go inside. She stopped at the edge of the garden to speak to them again. "I'm sorry you guys, but I want to get this journey over with so our world can be in peace again. I know some of you would rather stay for the night, but I would like to ask you all to meet me in the main hall again in an hour so we travel to the Light Realm and hopefully the cure for this mess."

With that, the fire fairy left the garden, her long red hair swishing as she left. The others soon broke apart to spend their little time around the fairies.

"I will come to see you off," Yuri said as she left the young grass fairy on the bench. Hanadaru sat there, stroking the wings of her guardians.

"Hanadaru?" a male voice called out, causing the young princess to look up and see Kenji standing a few feet from her.

"Hi Kenji!" she called, a smile spreading across her face. Cho and Chou took flight at the sight of the boy and flew into the large flowers of the garden. Kenji hesitantly walked forward and sat next to her.

"So you're leaving again?" he said after a moment. Hanadaru nodded, unable to look up at him so she stared at her hands in her lap. Kenji sighed and leaned back against the bench. "Don't get yourself hurt or anything."

"What?" Hanadaru questioned, looking up at him with shock filled eyes. Kenji didn't move his head, but looked down at her.

"Don't get yourself hurt little baby," he repeated. Hanadaru turned away from him, a slight blush coloring her face. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking. Damn you're annoying."

"Then quit bugging me!" Hanadaru countered. Kenji clentched his jaw and stood up.

"You act like such a baby," he growled. Hanadaru turned back to him since she thought he was leaving. Instead, her forehead came in contact with his lips. Kenji stumbled backwards at the contact, his face the same color of a tomato. "Er, just come backyou stupid princess!"

Kenji ran off as he yelled at her. Hanadaru's hand slowly reached up and touched her forehead in wonder. She smiled as she remembered the accidental kiss.

"Miss Hanadaru," Chou called as the two stepped around a large flower's stem. Hanadaru looked up, a blush covering her face as she realized that her guardians had watched what happened.

"It's time for us to go," Cho informed her. Hanadaru nodded and led the two back to the main hall where everyone else was already waiting.

"Cho, Chou, remember that you can not follow Hanadaru to another realm," Yuri reminded the guardians, who bowed and backed away from their mistress.

"I wish my two were as obedient as they are," Mizume mumbled with a sigh. Chisuta giggled quietly at the water fairy's side. Yuri led the group back into the hidden chamber with the Orbs in it. The isx non-fairies went to the center of the circle while the four princesses went to the White Orb.

"Be careful, the light may be the opposite of the dark, but that just means they are connected far more than the other elements," Yuri said quietly. The princesses nodded, though Chisuta seemed to be the only one who understood her words. The four princesses began their chant, causing a flash of light and them to transport to a room made of clear crystals.

"Welcome to the Light Realm," Chisuta greeted her friends as they exited the circle and soon the room.

Everyone traveled through the quiet crystal halls of the Light Realm. None of the princesses said a word as they led the way, so the others remained quiet. Soon, they made it to a balcony and were abled to see past the crystal walls. To their amazement, none of the crystal buildings seemed to be touched by any form of darkness, but the city was still quiet and still.

"Where is everyone?" Kaito asked in a whisper, not liking the dead atmosphere. The fairies looked at him, their faces seemed to also be dead like the city.

"It is rare for a light fairy to be born," Chisuta explained, her voice like air. "I am one of only ten fairies that live in this realm. I fear that the growing darkness from the Dark Realm has hendered our energy and ability to reproduce."

The other fairies nodded their agreement. The group walked through the quiet halls once again and soon came upon a set of double doors. Chisuta turned to everyone with a sad smile on her face. Tainetsu nodded to the younger fairy, who slipped through the doors and closed them behind her.

"This chamber holds the Ray of Essence Chuwa," Tainetsu explained, looking up towards the roof as if there was an answer to all her problems there. "We have to wait for her to return."

The group dispersed to sit around the hallway and wait. The mermaids hummed their songs softly while the fairies sat right in front of the door to wait for their second eldest sister.

Chisuta, on the other hand, turned from the door to see a crystal pillar with a thin ray of light shining down on it. Chisuta slowly neared the pillar before she dropped to her knees.

"Essence Chuwa-sama," she murmured, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes. "Please grant this humble princess her wish. All I wish for is-"

"I see your heart's wish, young princess," a voice called to her. Chisuta opened her eyes to see that she was in her long white gown with her mic in her hands. She looked up to see a glowing light that faded slightly and revealed Essence Chuwa.

"M'lady," Chisuta bowed to the floor.

"Rise my child," Essence Chuwa commanded. Chisuta stood and looked hesitantly up at the goddess. Essence Chuwa smiled down at her. Essence Chuwa lifted her thin arm and sent down a small ball of light. The light enveloped Chisuta's microphone and turned it into a headset. "This headset will grant you the power to fullfil your wish for purity. Use it well, young light fairy."

Essence Chuwa faded away as Chisuta put on the headset. Chisuta looked around the large room and took a deep breath.

"I hope this reaches you, Yoru," she murmured, before she began to sing.

**As we travel through time,**

**The light of life**

**shall be brighter in the dark**

**as love shines through!**

a soft glow shone on her headset as she sang and Chisuta could feel the crystals around her start to pulsate.

**Open your heart to this song,**

**allow it to open,**

**as we love together**

**and sing in the light.**

**As we travel through time,**

**The light of life**

**shall be brighter in the dark**

**as love shines through!**

The light from the headset shone brighter and soon covered the entire room.

**I will sing for you, forever,**

**my dearest love, my dearest sister,**

**so the light of your heart**

**may fight through the shadows.**

Chisuta could feel a dark pressence pulsating near the edge of the realm. She tried to push her song out to the pressence as she sang.

**As we travel through time,**

**The light of life**

**shall be brighter in the dark**

**as love shines through!**

**As long as this song**

**plays in your heart,**

**the light of your life**

**will shine through.**

The dark pressence completely disappeared as the song ended, leaving Chisuta in nothing but a sea of white light.

With a deep sigh, Chisuta transformed back to normal and left the room. Tainetsu jumped up as the door opened and Chisuta walked out. The two shared and look before Chisuta broke eye contact.

"What did Essence Chuwa-sama say?" Mizume asked eagerly, also standing with Hanadaru and Rihito quickly following suite.

"She gave me the power to purify things with my song, but it didn't work on anything," Chisuta admitted, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. Tainetsu pulled her into a hug.

"Let's see if I can help okay?" the fire princess whispered to her. Chisuta nodded into the older fairy's shoulder and was released. Tainetsu turned towards their gathering friends. "We've done what we've come here to do and, since there is no one here to greet us, let's just continue on to my realm."

Everyone nodded their consent and they traveled back through the halls to the Balance Room.

"The Black Orb is smaller," Luchia pointed out as they entered the chamber. Everyone looked to see the black sphere was closer to the same size as the other orbs, but still far larger than the Silver Orb. A small smile broke across Chisuta's face, truly believing that her song helped bring her sister closer to them again.

"Let's go," Tainetsu called to them, already standing in front of the Red Orb. The rest of their group entered the circle and the princesses began to chant to transport them to the smoldering Fire Realm.

**Another chapter down! And now to the Light Realm! I think there are about 9 or 10 chapters left so keep an eye out for them! Please review what you think!**


	13. Flame of Essence Chuwa

**Thank you starlightmint72, POKERMORPH, writingXmusic, Haruka Hoshine for reviewing!**

**POKERMORPH, the Ray is a stream of light that is unchanging no matter where the sun may be. It represents the pure light that Essence Chuwa is to the light fairies.**

**WritingXmusic, you made my day with your review! I do love hearing those kind of reactions! I hope you will go and enjoy my other stories. **

**Haruka, I'm actually thinking of making an epilogue in which you get to see how everyone's relationships developed.**

As the flash of light cleared, everyone saw that they were in a room made of a black stone. Mizume automatically took off the top layer of her dress as the heat began to hit their bodies.

"Still gets to you, huh Mizuzu?" Tainetsu chuckled as she led the way out of the room. They could hear metal clashing as they exited the room behind a large, silver metal version of the Essence Chuwa statue. Seira yawned as the heat waves began to effect the other water-dwellers.

"Lady Tainetsu!" they heard someone call and saw a tall man rush towards them. The man stopped in front of the princess and pulled her into a deep kiss. When the two broke apart, they noticed looks of pure shock on the entire group's faces. Tainetsu chuckled as she pulled the man closer to her.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my fiancee, Akira," Tainetsu said, a broad smile on her beautiful face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, princesses, honored guests," Akira bowed deeply without letting go of Tainetsu's waist.

"Akira, dear," Tainetsu cooed, drawing the man's attention immediately. "Is it possible to sneak through the factory and reach the living areas without being seen?"

"If my love wishes it, so shall I do," Akira mock bowed to her. He turned on his heel and disappeared through a nearby door. Minutes later, he returned with soot covered robes and gave them to everyone. "Put these on and keep the hood up. Not only will it protect you from all of the ashes and heat, but it will keep you from being recognized by anyone."

Everyone put on the thick pieces of clothe and saw that they each looked like crimson masses of fabric. Akira led them through the winding tunnels and through a few metal-working facilities until they were in a hallway lined with doors. Akira brought out a set of keys and unlocked three doors.

"I can only give you three rooms or it would seem too suspicious," he explained as he turned back to them. "I'd like to do more, but I could risk loosing my job for letting you use the rooms during work hours."

"You won't be loosing you job for as long as I'm princess," Tainetsu reassured him. She smiled at him as she past him to enter the middle room. "I know you love keep things in order far too much. I think the elder fairies would be fools to get rid of you."

"Thank you, my love," Akira smiled back at her before he turned to walk back down the halls. Everyone broke into three groups so they could go rest. In the first room, Seira curled up next to Hanadaru on one of the mats while Rina sat against the wall on the other mat. None of the girls spoke as they fell asleep from their long day. In the next room, Chisuta and Tainetsu quietly conversed as Hanon fell fast asleep in the heated room.

"I want to go to the Flame of Essence Chuwa-sama by myself tomorrow," Tainetsu planned with Chisuta quietly, bith fairies keeping an eye on the door and the sleeping mermaid. "Will you help me keep the others distracted while I'm away?"

"I'll do what I can," Chisuta promised. "I'm sure Hojo will help as well."

"My higesuto can be useful for something every now and then," Tainetsu chuckled before the two fairies curled up to sleep.

In the last room, Luchia fell asleep as she layed in Kaito's arms on one mat, the boy watching over her as his eyes slowly slid close. On the other mat, Rihito and Mizume whispered to each other energetically about they were going to sleep.

"I don't see why we can't sleep like they can!" Rihito argued with his girlfriend, pointing to the couple next to them.

"I'm burning up just looking at them! I can't stand my own body heat in this place, let alone two people's!" Mizume argued back. The two stared at each other before Mizume sighed and crawled up to him. "Have it your way."

The two fell asleep hugging each other, though Rihito kept waking throughout the night from the sweat droplets that Mizume had near-pouring off of her.

The next morning, Tainetsu went to each of the rooms and woke everyone up.

"Come on, you guys have to meet with Hojo at the temple," she informed each of the other two rooms as she walked in. Minutes after they all were woken up, the group gathered in the hall with their clothes already on.

"Follow me," a muffled voice came from one of the masses of clothe, who everyone assumed was Tainetsu. They followed the mass through the halls until they reached a vast stone area that seemed much cooler than the rest of the realm. The group noticed that this was the room they had entered when they had exited the Balance Room the evening before. An old man looked up from lighting a long row of candles at their entrance.

"Ah! There all of you are!" he called happily.

"Who's that?" one of the smaller masses asked.

"Hojo, the fire higesuto," one of the taller masses answered.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please take off those robes," Hojo called to them cheerfully as he neared them. Slowly, they took off the robes and revealed who each mass was. Everyone looked around to see their tallest member, Tainetsu, was missing.

"Where did onee-chan go to?" Hanadaru asked, her head flipping left and right in search of the fire fairy.

"I'm right here," they heard Tainetsu call and all looked up to see her and Akira leaning over a railing above them. Akira waved to them as Tainetsu laughed slightly.

"Sorry I had to steal my beloved away this morning," the male fairy called to them as he wrapped an arm around Tainetsu. "We had to discuss a few things about our marriage ceremony."

"That's fine then!" Chisuta called up to them, speaking for everyone.

"Now," Hojo said, drawing their attention back to them. "I would like to discuss with you a sma-"

The old man was interupted by the candles' flames bursting and sending sparks everywhere. The small sparks grew until they were each a small ball of fire.

"Where is the Fire Drop Princess?" a feminine voice called out from one of the larger flames. Tainetsu jumped down from the railing and landed in front of her friends.

"What do you want?" she demanded of the moving fire. The flame twisted until it formed a woman's body. The woman had on a long orange dress that clung to her every curve. Akira, Hojo, Kaito, and Rihito all took a step towards the woman, their jaws dropping at the sight of the demon.

"I want everything you hold dear. I, Kashino of Passion, shall take your ring, your love, and your life," the woman said with a smirk toying with her lips. Luchia tried to grab Kaito's arm, but the boy continued to move forward. Chisuta and Mizume grabbed either of Rihito's arms, but the man shook them off to move towards the enchantress.

"Akira," Tainetsu called to her fiancee as he floated down to the woman. Kashino wrapped her arms around the fire fairy and smiled at Tainetsu. Tainetsu's hands balled into fists, her ring glowing brightly in reaction to her entense passion. "Fire Drop Voice!"

A red light grew brightly and wrapped itself around the princess. The light faded enough for everyone to see Tainetsu standing there with a new headset on her head.

"When did she-?" Mizume tried to ask, but was cut off by Chisuta.

"Trust her," Chisuta commanded as she watched the oldest princess take a deep breath and begin to sing.

**The flames are growing around us**

**as we dance through the night**

**and sing of the love**

**that we share!**

The boys slowly began blinking and taking steps away from the demon woman as Tainetsu sang about her love.

**Allow this song to animate you**

**as we dance around the burning circle**

**that is glowing for us**

**as long as you share this time with me!**

Akira struggled against the hold of Kashino, trying to get back to his fiacee. Kashino grit her perfect teeth as she felt the fire in her increasing in temperature.

**The flames are growing around us**

**as we dance through the night**

**and sing of the love**

**that we share!**

**I will always dance**

**I will always live and cheer together**

**as we dance through **

**the flames of passion!**

Akira managed to break free and run to Tainetsu's side. He turned on Kashino with a scowl on his typically cheerful face. He took a deep breath and began to sing along with Tainetsu, who's song seemed to get all the much stronger with the add of her beloved's voice.

**The flames are growing around us**

**as we dance through the night**

**and sing of the love**

**that we share!**

**Now the night is getting nearer**

**as the love in the flames of our hearts**

**burn higher than before**

**the journey of our flame!**

Kashino let out a high pitched scream as she burst into flame and the candles lit themselves again. Akira and Tainetsu embraced as did the other couples in the room.

"Thank you, Lady Tainetsu," Hojo said with a bow to the tall fairy. He motioned for them to sit around on the mats in the spacious room. "Now let me inform you on what you wish to know of your journey."

"The true legend behind your current journey is as told," Hojo said once everyone had found a spot around the old fire fairy. He shook his metal cane, which ingnited a red-ish gem that was held near the top. The gem shot out a black cloud that soon morphed into a picture of a large white light. "Essence Chuwa-sama, our very own guardian and creator, told this to the original princesses in order for them to work together and avoid this dire prophecy. Yet, I fear that we higesuto, those of us who were next to bear the burden of keeping the legend, did not tell you young princesses this tale in time to prevent it."

The picture in the cloud shifted to that of a smoldering sphere. "This is the Black Orb, the epitomy of dark energy. It senses when the dark energy in the Dark Drop Princess has reached the maximum and it becomes time for a new princess to be named, but this generation of princesses were all of close age, so there were no princesses to take care of the Black Orbs. This misdeed has led to the corruption of the Dark Drop Princess and, in turn, the Dark Realm itself."

The picture changed to that of the Black Orb surrounded by the other five orbs. "However, Essence Chuwa-sama predicted this occurence and has given us the answer in this legend. When Dark shall fall throughout the realms, my light shalt shine and bestow itself to the protectors of the lands. First, Water shall wash over the realms and heal the shattered bodies of the people. Then, the Earth itself shall settle once again from its shaken grounds. After, a Light will shine to purify the darkened lands. And finally, Fire will burn through the fairies' hearts and bring energy to fight the darkness away. Together, these deeds shall help awaken the wind that will carry their powers to the distant darkest heart. With the aid of those closest to them, the protectors of the lands shalt face one of their own and bring thy back to the light. Darkness shalt rescede from the lands once again and balance shalt be restored to all of those of the lands."

Hojo finished as the black cloud faded and the gem stopped glowing.

"So, what that is saying is that we should go to the Air Realm and sing together?" Tainetsu concluded from the tale. Hojo rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"If you believe that you have given your people the energy to fight against the darkness, Lady Tainetsu," he answered, his voice still full of thought.

"I want to do one thing before all of you leave," Akira interupted, grasping Tainetsu's hand. Everyone looked at him to find a wide smile on his face. "I want to know that my love is truly mine and that it will return to me."

"You want to have our wedding? Now?" Tainetsu nearly yelled at the suddenly suggestion.

"We have to have it eventually," Akira tried to reason with her.

"Tainetsu-oneechan," Chisuta chuckled, placing a hand on the startled fairy's shoulder. Tainetsu turned her attention to her sisters.

"With all of us together, we're sure the wedding will be great," Mizume smiled encouragingly to the fire fairy. Tainetsu sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Let's get it over with," she murmured, receiving a kiss from Akira. The three princesses immediately jumped up to start preparations for the wedding.

"I'll grow some flowers!" Hanadaru called as she grabbed Seira's hand and pulled her away.

"I'll get the boys ready!" Mizume called, grabbing Rihito and Kaito to push them into Akira and then shoo them up to a room.

"And I have you," Chisuta murmured, eyeing the nervous fire princess. Rina, Luchia, and Hanon shrugged and followed Chisuta to the rooms again.

Nearly two hours later, chatter could be heard coming from the temple as every fire fairy came to sit and watch their princess' marriage. Hanadaru was still rushing around with Seira trailling behind her, both trying to set up bunches of red and white flowers and red ribbons. Akira stood next to Hojo, tugging at a deep red suit that was made of a thin material. He glanced at Mizume who glared at him to get him to stop tugging at the collar. Rihito sat to one side of her while Luchia and Kaito sat at the other. Soon music began to play and everyone turned in their seats to see Chisuta, in her princess form, leading in Tainetsu, who was in a tight white dress with a red trim and belt around her waist, much like her princess form with opposite colors. Hanadaru trailled behind them in order to sneak in and sit with Rina, Hanon, and Seira. Akira came forward and took Tainetsu's hand from Chisuta, who moved off to sit next to Hanadaru. The ceremony only lasted ten minutes, but plenty of tears were shed from nearly every fairy in the room, but also plenty of joy could be felt from everyone in attendance.

The princess waved to everyone as each of the fire fairies had to go back to work. Many of them paused in front of their princess to say congratulations before they left. When everyone had finally left the temple, Tainetsu let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that's over," she murmured as she slumped into a seat.

"Aren't you glad you're married to me though?" Akira asked, hugging her from behind. Tainetsu leaned into him with a smile.

"I wouldn't change that, but did we have to have everyone come?" Tainetsu asked, glaring daggers at her sisters.

"Get over it," Mizume chuckled, also leaning into Rihito's hold on her.

"You're their princess, you have no private life," Chisuta reminded the woman.

"Says the princess of nine fairies," Tainetsu muttered, causing everyone but the light fairy to laugh. She sat up and looked around the room at her friends. "I guess we have to leave now, don't we?"

They all nodded, becoming somber at the mention of their quest.

"Hurry back to me," Akira whispered to her as he kissed her deeply. The new prince released his wife to let her leave with her friends.

"Don't worry," Chisuta giggled to Akira as Tainetsu entered the Balance Room behind their friends.

"We'll leave you guys alone to have a good night together when we return," Mizume promised with a wink. Tainetsu overheard this and blushed to match her dress. Akira laughed and shook his head.

"I look forward to it, my lovely princess!" he called to his wife, causing her to blush worse. Tainetsu glared at her two oldest sisters as the four princesses grouped around the Silver Orb. A familiar flash went off as they were transported to the Air Realm.

**Question! I think there will be 3 or 4 long chapters left, or would you guys rather I keep it at regular length and have 6 or so chapters? Let me know in a review!**


	14. Goodbye Air

**Thank you for reviewing!**

Tainetsu gasped as she felt cold air touch her bare arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. Everyone else was already looking around to see that they were in a baren wasteland with a few piles of rocks here and there. She looked towards where the circle should have been to seen toppled over pillars and no Orbs. Mizume had dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Kuchira!" Hanadaru screamed out, tears also flowing down her plump cheeks. The wind whistled in their ears and whipped around their hair. "Kuchiraaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chisuta placed a gentle hand on the grass fairy's shoulder to make her stop yelling. Hanadaru turned and burried her face in the light fairy's chest. The mermaids seemed pale as they looked around the wasteland, tears reaching their eyes and spilling over every now and then. Kaito and Rihito both clutched to their girlfriends in hopes to comfort them a little in the sight of the dead realm.

"We have to sing," Tainetsu murmured, taking a step forward. The other fairy princesses looked up at her as she stepped towards one of the pillars to straighten it. Tainetsu turned back to the with a determined look on her face. "We have to sing and save the Air Realm."

The fairies nodded and gathered together.

"Fire Drop Voice!" Tainetsu called and transformed, the others following suite. Each of their headsets began to glow gently as they reacted to each other.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

Hanadaru smiled slightly at her solo, the green of her headset growing to envelop the four princesses and their friends.

**The darkness of hate may surround you**

**And the pains of writing for peace consumes you, **

**But let the words soar to bring out your smiling face**

**For I promise to sing for love!**

Mizume sang out, her hands twisting as she swayed slightly. The blue light from her headset grew and merged with Hanadaru's green light.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

Chisuta's soft voice echoed through the empty land as her light shown and turned the teal light white around them.

**Weither you are a moth flying out to the sea**

**Or a flame melting a frozen heart**

**This song is the journey**

**on the breeze of love!**

Tainetsu sang out the loudest in her deep voice. Her light was added to her sisters' as it began to grow again and envelop the realm.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

They all sang together, forcing the light to grow and cove rthe entire land. The howling wind died as they sang. They felt their new powers cleansing the land around them.

**The life of the forest thrives**

**As I sing out to it.**

**This melody is **

**The light of love that shines through!**

They finished with a reverberating note. They opened their eyes in time to see the area around them sparkle and start to rebuild itself. Hanon jumped back in shock as a stone wall began to build itself right in front of her. Soon, they were once again in the grey stone castle that was the Air Realm.

"W-We did it," Mizume murmured in awe as she watched the remnants of the sparkles fade away. A bright light began to shine on them, causing the four princesses to gasp.

"My dear princesses," Essence Chuwa called to them. Everyone looked up to see Essence Chuwa floating above them with a soft smile on her face. "You have done an amazing job fighting to get this far and revive the Air Realm. I have been watching you all and I have seen that these mermaid princesses are not too much different from any of you."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mizume gasped, covering her mouth as soon as she said it. Essence Chuwa chuckled lightly as she waved her arm. Four bright lights formed in front of the four mermaids and entered their throats.

"The mermaids are dear to us in ways that fairies do not remember," Essence Chuwa informed them. She floated down and smiled directly at Luchia. "I have recognized your power and wish to help us, Sister Aqua Regina. I grant you and your fellow princesses the power to sing along with my beloved princesses."

Luchia gasped at the goddess' words. Essence Chuwa smiled and floated back up.

"I wish you luck on the rest of your journeys," she said before she faded away. Everyone shared a look of wonder at the goddess.

"Hanaadaruuu," a ghostly voice whaled, causing everyone to jump. They looked around frantically as the wind in the room began to pick up. The wind twisted into a vertex and soon formed a young child with short silver hair and large grey eyes.

"Kuchira!" the four fairies cried out as they rushed forward to their youngest sister. Kuchira smiled at them.

"Essence Chuwa-sama haz blessed meh wit tha abilitee to stay in tis woom until my wing is weturned to meh," Kuchira told them, her voice nothing more a whisper on the blowing wind. "But I will disapeew if my wing doesn't come back to meh."

"Don't worry Kuchira," Tainetsu gave a nervous laugh, trying to ectend her hand to the younger fairy's spirit.

"We'll get back your ring and save Yoru," Mizume promised, also reaching out to the air fairy.

"Our lives will return to normal," Chisuta vowed, reaching out her hand with the others.

"We'll play like you never left," Handaru cried, reaching out to hug the princess. The four rings reacted to each other and began to glow brightly. The wind dispersed, causing them to freeze. All of them gasped, thinking that they had gotten rid of their sisters, before they looked closer and saw the small girl standing before them.

"H-How?" Kuchira wondered out loud, looking at her arms and her feet resting on the ground. She looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes. They all rushed forwad to hug each other, but Kuchira ran right through them. The fairies turned to look at each other.

"I-I guess you aren't completely back to your body," Tainetsu murmured. Kuchira began to sniffle back tears.

"I-I want to ting wit all of you again," she whimpered, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I can tell when you ting World of Love, but I can't twansform without my wing."

"We'll get it back," Mizume vowed again.

"Just have faith in us," Chisuta encouraged the little girl. Kuchira wiped away her tears and tried to smile up at them all.

"I-I'll ting wit you when you ting," she told them. "I'll ting all I can."

"That'll be great," Tainetsu chuckled, turning to address the rest of their group. "Somehow I have a feeling that we won't be able to transport into the Dark Realm, so we'll go find some rooms and head out in the morning."

Everyone nodded their consent and slowly began to trickled out of the room. The four princesses promised to come see Kuchira before they left for the Dark Realm as they left the room.

**Yay! Just the Dark Realm left! Um, emotional chapter, I almost started crying while writing Kuchira's part. I tried to make her have a lisp, but it's a little difficult to type. Just tell me what you guys think of the chapter!**


	15. Welcome Darkness

The fairies flew through the great winds towards the growing darkness as their friends tried to follow them. Chisuta gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to get closer to the mass of darkness, remembering why she never went to the Dark Realm and Yoru never visited her in the Light Realm. Finally, the group broke through what was the barrier to the Dark Realm. Everyone froze in mid-air at the sight before them. The Realm looked much like the Water Realm did, but the castle was made of a dark black stone while the lake was completely dry. Chisuta clutched at her head as the dark energy coming of the castle attacked her. Rina and Hanon flew forward to help support their friend before she coud fall to the cold ground far below them.

The group slowly travelled forward and landed on the steps of the castle. They walked up the steps until Tainetsu ran right into an invisible wall. She rubbed her nose as she backed away from the wall. Mizume walked forward and touched the wall, a dark pulse going through the wall so they could see that it completely surrounded the castle.

"How are we going to get through this?" she whispered, drawing her hand away and stepping back.

"_You _don't, Mizume-oneechan," they heard a deep female voice say coldly. They all looked up to see a fairy with long black hair and a long-sleeved dress on. Her wings barely even fluttered as she floated above them with a smirk on her face. "Though I would love to send out a welcome invitation to dearest Chisuta-oneechan."

"Why just me, Yoru?" Chisuta manged to keep her voice stable through the pain of the dark energy. Yoru floated down closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like to get away from the rampant, uncontrollable dark energy floating around out here? I'm sure it gives you a headache just as much as your realm's light energy gives me one," Yoru chuckled darkly. There was a flash of light as the other fairies and the mermaids transformed.

"You take all of us or none of us Yoru!" Tainetsu yelled at the younger fairy.

"You know that I hate to fight, Tainetsu-oneechan," Yoru sighed with a wave of her hand. Chisuta sneezed loudly as a crash of thunder roared behind them.

"You called?" a familiar voice chimed, causing everyone to turn to see a bright yellow man. Kamisuto smirked when he saw the group of princesses. "I see. You want me to entertain some guests."

"Do as you wish," Yoru told him, snapping her fingers. She disappeared and the dome around the castle began to groan. It moved and grabbed a hold of Chisuta, who cried out when the dark energy touched her. The other three fairies ran towards her, but the wall pulled back too fast and Chisuta disappeared into the protected castle.

"Ladies, you are in my home now," Kamisuto called out to them, raising his hand and causing a large bolt of lightning to come down between the fairies and the wall. "You won't win so easily against me than with my brother and sisters."

Large bolts of lightning began to come towards the ground at random, causing the group to break apart and have to jump all around to doge the attacks. Kaito kept a careful hold of Luchia as they jumped out of the way of lightning that headed in their direction. A particularly large bolt of lightning forced the couple apart as they had no time to jump together around the stairs. Luchia stubbled on the cracked stairs and landed on Mizume, knocking the two down.

"Oh, what a lovely target!" Kamisuto laughed miniacally as he sent a bolt of lightning towards the two princesses.

"Luchia!" Rina cried out, rushing for her friends.

"Mizume!" Tainetsu called out at the same time, also rushing for her friends. The two athletic women saw that there was no way they could make to their friends in time. Kaito and Rihito also saw this and their hearts nearly tore in half at the thought of loosing their princesses.

"Luchia!" Kaito yelled, the symbol of Palanthessia shining on his forehead.

"Mizume!" Rihito also yelled, his symbol shining as well. The two Palathessians' powers combined and destroyed the thunder storm. Kamisuto looked around in shock, not knowing that such a great power could have been in two thin boys. The light shining from the two's foreheads grew even brighter as the dark energy of the realm tried to attack them. The light struck Kamisuto and he burst with a small crashing sound. The lights began to dim, but not before it touched the invisible barrier and caused it to warp away. The two boys collapsed onto their knees after their powers stopped, their girlfriends rushing to them.

"Kaito!" Luchia called out, getting her boyfriend's attention as soon as she kneeled by him. Rihito looked up when Mizume kneeled in front if him and smiled at her.

"I'm okay," he informed her breathlessly. She raised an eyebrow at him as she extended her hand. The two girls helped their boyfriends up while trying to keep themselves free to sing if they had to. The group hesitantly made their way through the shattered barrier and to the castle.

"Oh my, Kamisuto is such a failer," Yoru sighed as she watched the fight from a black cloud. She waved her hand and the cloud disappeared. She looked up to Chisuta, who was chained to the wall nearby. "I'll be right back, dear older sister. I must go take care of some unneeded pests. Though I may keep that tall boy for my own amusement."

With those words, she walked out of the room and down the hall to wait for everyone to reach her.

**Two more chapters! Are you ready for the end? I don't think it will be much of a surprise if you've even a bit of the end of PURE. It'll probably be the biggest cliche ever. Anyway, please review!**


	16. Goodbye Dark

**Thank you starlightmint72, Aura, aurameres, POKERMORPH, A.t for reviewing!**

**Aura, the statue was made out of the same crystal as the rest of the castle. The Flame is an everlasting torch that was lit by Essence Chuwa herself. **

**A.t, at which point?**

The group of mythical beings ran through the halls of the castle, following Mizume since the two castles were nearly the same. Mizume rounded a corner and nearly ran right into Yoru as the dark fairy waited for them.

"It took you long enough to come find me," Yoru chuckled, bringing up her hand to thrust them all back. The group fell to the ground on each other as Yoru transformed with a wave of dark energy. She now had a short black cocktail dress and black pumps, a silver microphone in her hand. She began to sing before any of them could stand and stop her.

**The world is quiet**

**in its cold slumber**

**during this night,**

**so dark.**

"Yoru! Please stop and come with us!" Tainetsu struggled to persuade the younger girl as she and the other fairies began to fall asleep. Yoru scowled and continued to sing.

**Allow me to spread**

**my wings and fly**

**through the stars**

**and the sky.**

"We have to save her," Mizume muttered. The fairies fell unconcious into their friends' arms. The mermaids slowly set their friends down as Yoru sang.

**The world is quiet**

**in its cold slumber**

**during this night,**

**so dark.**

The four mermaid princesses looked at each other and nodded.

**The cold moon**

**shines down and**

**drains all color**

**from this sleeping world**

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" the mermaids called out together, interupting Yoru's song. The dark fairy scowled at them as they began to sing.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

Hanon and Rina sang with bright smiles on their faces. Enjoying the new song that they had learned. Yoru backed away, shocked that they knew the powerful song.

**The darkness of hate may surround you**

**And the pains of writing for peace consumes you, **

**But let the words soar to bring out your smiling face**

**For I promise to sing for love!**

Luchia and Seira sang together. The boys noticed that the three fairies began to wake up at the sound of their song.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

By the time the four had finished the chorus, the three fairies were awake and trying to stand. The three fairies stepped forward to sing with their friends. Yoru stepped back as the dark energy in her began to pulse wildly.

**Weither you are a moth flying out to the sea**

**Or a flame melting a frozen heart**

**This song is the journey**

**on the breeze of love!**

The sound of their song carried down the hall and to Chisuta. The light fairy looked up and snapped out of her transe. She opened her mouth to also begin to sing.

**The land is surrounded by a song**

**That knows that we are different**

**But it will still lead us on a journey to peace in**

**The World of Love!**

Yoru began to clutch at her chest and pant shollowly as she was forced to listen to the eight sing. THe song traveled far away to the Air Realm and Kuchira's ears. She began to sing softly along with her sisters.

**The life of the forest thrives**

**As I sing out to it.**

**This melody is **

**The light of love that shines through!**

Yoru screamed as the nine finished their song. To the shock of all of them, she burst into a cloud of shadow.

"Yoru!" the faries screamed, falling to their knees from exhaustion. The three began to cry as two rings fell to the ground. Everyone began crying at the sight of the death of the princess, even the mermaids and the boys who hadn't met her.

"Yoru," a voice sobbed causing everyone to turn. Chisuta was supporting herself against the wall, staring at the spot that Yoru had disappeared at. Hanon came forward to help support the light fairy, but was waved off as Chisuta moved to the rings. She picked them up to rest gentley in her hand, both barely touching along with her own ring. The three rings began to glow as they reacted to each other, the other three rings began to glow softly. Dark energy began to swirl around them, causing them all to tense with fear of what was about to happen. The energy dispersed to reveal a tiny baby. The baby began to fall from mid-air. Rihito dove for the baby and caught it before it could hit the ground. He flipped over and showed everyone the tiny baby.

"Chisuta," a soft voice called out, as if carried by the wind. Everyone looked up from Rihito's rescue to see a small dark cloud floating above them.

"Y-Yoru?" Chisuta called out quietly.

"Chisuta," the cloud repeated. "Take care of the new princess. Make sure she doesn't become like I was. I know you can do it, my other half."

Tears welled up in Chisuta's eyes as she reached down to take the baby from Rihito. She looked back up at the quickly dispersing cloud and nodded. "I'll raise her the best I can."

"We all will," Tainetsu agreed, coming up to see her new little sister. Chisuta brought out the dark ring and held it close to the baby. A bright light shone from the ring, almost blinding everyone. The ring morphed and formed itself around the baby's small finger.

"Welcome to the family, Raishoku," Mizume greeted, smiling at the baby. The little girl smiled at the water fairy, her black eyes scrunched up. Hanadaru shivered as she approached her sisters.

"Can we get out of here?" the grass fairy asked, truly not liking the darkness around them. The older fairies nodded, sad smiles on their face. They began to leave, walking slowly as to not jostle the sleeping baby in Chisuta's arms. Once they exited the castle, it was like a large weight had lifted from the fairies' shoulders as they looked around to see dark fairies staring intently at them.

"We'd better hurry," Tainetsu murmured, taking to the air with the others following. They flew away quickly, the dark fairies too stunned to even do anything. Once they were far enough away from the realm, they landed to rest. Tainetsu looked around the small clearing to see everyone almost dead asleep. "We'll rest here tonight, then go back to the Pearl Piari and finally home."

The others just bobbed their head in agreement as they slowly began to fall asleep. Tainetsu looked over to Chisuta who was staring down at the sleeping baby in her lap.

"I'll take Kuchira back her ring," Tainetsu whispered so as not to wake up anyone. Chisuta looked up at her older sister. "You go ahead and return to the Light Realm with Raishoku."

Chisuta nodded before handing Kuchira's ring to the fire fairy. The two slowly fell asleep while holding on to their new sister, neither having to fear the darkness coming back for them.

**Yay! I think an epilogue and then we're done! Come on a review anything you wish!**


	17. Epilogue

-Four years later-

Bells chimed out across the Grass Realm to celebrate the special occasion. Fairies of all types had gathered together in the realm with special permission from their princesses.

"Ah, welcome Aqua Drop Princess," Cho greeted Mizume as she led a group of water fairies to the gates of the Grass Realm. Cho glanced at Mizume's hand which was clutched by Rihito. "Miss Hanadaru is expecting the two of you in her room."

Mizume nodded and lumbered up the steps with a little help of Rihito. The two had recently found out that fairy women were fully capable of having children of their own, they just needed a man who could also reproduce. So now Mizume, being a few months along, had a nice round stomach from her's and Rihito's child. The couple made it to the room after excusing themselves from their excort. They opened the door to a loud crash.

"I don't wanna be in a dress!" Raishoku yelled, throwing a small glass cup against the wall, breakingit into pieces.

"Don't throw things Shoku," Tainetsu reprimanded the child. Raishoku huffed, but sat down. She had on a small black dress with white flowers stitched into it, her long hair tied up with ribbons and flowers. The little dark fairy looked up to see Mizume walk in.

"Mizume-oneechan! Rihito-oniichan!" the little princess called out, jumping up to go hug the pregnant fairy.

"Careful, Shoku," Chisuta called as she pinned up Hanadaru's hair with the help of Kuchira. Raishoku pouted as she hugged Mizume.

"I don't get to do anything I want," she whimpered, turning tear filled black eyes on Mizume.

"They only have what's best for you in mind," Mizume said with a smile, already getting parenting practice for when her child is born. There was a knock on the door, which Rihito went to answer for the women.

"Hey man, can I come in?" they heard a male voice ask.

"No!" Hanadaru and Chisuta yelled, startling the rest of the people in the room.

"Sorry, Kenji, but you'll have to wait until the ceremony to see Hanadaru," Rihito apologized, quickly shutting the door before any of the princesses could begin yelling at him.

"You leave too Rihito," Tainetsu instructed him as she pulled out another covered dress. "We don't want you to see your wife just yet either."

The Palathessian prince left without an argument, knowing not to try going against his sister-in-law's words. Nearly an hour later, the bells began to chime again as the wedding began. Everyone in the shrine turned as the princesses began to enter, showing the peace between the realms as they entered to see their mixed races.

"I want a wedding like this," Kuchira murmured to Mizume as they walked down the aile to go take their seats. They both had on long dress that flowed around their feet and were of their own color.

"I'm sure we'll make it possible once you find your prince," Mizume reassured the seventeen year old. The air princess smiled up at her sister as the two made it to their seats. Chisuta and Raishoku were the next to come in, though Chisuta had a difficult time keeping Raishoku in step and not running up the aisle. Chisuta smiled at her already seated counterparts, thankful to have finally reached her seats. Everyone stood as Tainetsu led in Hanandaru. The fire fairy was dressed like her other four sisters, but in red. Yet, Hanadaru had on a slim dress that showed of the now perfect body she had at the age of twenty. Like Yuri had said all those years ago, Hanadaru easily out shown Tainetsu in beauty now that she was an adult. Tainetsu handed her off to Kenji, who was actually smiling at Hanadaru with a goofy grin. The ceremony began and many of the princesses in the room could see that there would be peace for many years to come.

**After half a year, about 40000 words, over a hundred reviews, that's it! I'm done! I would like to answer a few more questions before I go. . .**

**A, Yoru became evil because the Dark Drop Princesses are the closest to the element of darkness, which slowly corrupts them if not carefully watched. **

**Taa, Essence Chuwa upgraded their microphones so they could sing World of Love. I guess I just put in the little bit she said to open it up for a sequel if anyone wanted one.**

**Now I would like to thank Ginga no Yousei (x4), Hot Peppers, a (x31), taa (x7), aa, a.t (x7), ta (x9), starlightmint72 (x16), Cinderpaw11, aurameres (x3), a.r (x9), aura (x4), bloom (x2), Sakura Heartnet, POKERMORPH (x3), lovelydasom (x2), sakura19971324, Haruka Hoshine (x6), June L, aa.t, writingXmusic (x2) for reviewing at some point during the writing process! I wouldn't have been able to continue without you guys!**

**For the last time in this story, I love you guys and please review!**


End file.
